Friend or Foe?
by Whispering Stars
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have found a cat and have invented the technology for her to talk. But is she a friend or a foe? Trust me, the summary is nowhere as good as the speak. OC involved, Tiny pieces of Phinabella. Story now completed!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal summer day like any other. The sun was beating down. Though it was very sunny and summer, it was not a bad day. There were a few small clouds drifting around in the sky. Maybe that was cooling the earth. It was only in the 70s compared to the normal 80s, 90s, or even 100s around this time of year.

"So Ferb." I ask my step brother while lying under a tree in our normal spots. "What are we going to do today?" Ferb merely gave a shrug. I sighed; it was hard to think of projects day to day while just staying at the house. Normally we got our ideas from our friends but everyone was busy. Isabella had fireside girls, Baljeet had studying to do and Buford… well he is a bully, most likely doing his bully thing. Even there annoying over obsessed fan and sort of friend Irving was busy. I then heard a voice calling my name.

"Phineas!"

It was Candace. Mine and Ferb's older sister, though older step sister to Ferb. I sighed once again. She was always trying to get us in trouble, though I had no idea why. We had permission to do what we wanted on our projects each day, and we try to tell mom what we do every day but she thinks we are just making everything up. It kind of got on my own nerves too. I glanced up from where I sat to see Candace in front us. Glaring down at us with hands on her hips.

"Yes." I respond.

"Mom went to her class at the exercise center. So I am in charge." Candace informed. "So no projects."

"Aren't you only in charge if something as bad as a hitting satellite the backyard?" I ask.

Candace rolled her eyes. "Mom said I was in charge. Listen to this."

Candace began playing a tape recorder. _You are in charge Candace when I am gone. No matter what._

"Hmm. Up to date too." I murmured. I gave a nod and just looked up at Candace once more. "Alright. That is fine. We have no ideas anyway. We can just sit around and think I guess."

"Don't argue I am… waiting what?"

"You heard me. We got nothing." I say leaning once more against the tree.

"Uh… okay. But remember. I am always watching." She said giving us the signal of 'I am watching you.' I gave a small smile, my usual in a good mood smile.

"Okay." I said as Candace walked away.

I glanced up once more at the sky and sighed. I was so bored. How can we let even one precious summer day go to waste? I glanced over Ferb. Maybe he could bring some life to this day.

"Got anything to say Ferb?" I asked my step brother.

I watched my step brother think for a minute then he said. "The most unlikely things happen on the most unlikely days with the most unlikely people slash things."

I smiled at that. Yep, that was Ferb for you. He could say something to make you laugh or give you some random fact that you might not need now but might need later. Though at this point I do not see how that will help me, or anyone I know, in the near future.

"Is that all?" I asked smiling. I do not know why, but anything Ferb says cheers me up.

"You also depend on me for too many things including building things you want." Ferb replied.

"Shut up Ferb." I said giggling.

We were interrupted by strange muffled sound from our fence. "What was that?" I asked Ferb getting to my feet. Ferb got up as well, shrugging. "Let's go check it out." I said.

The sound kept on coming. As we approached the gate that lead out to the front and towards the garage. It got louder. When looked out. We saw nothing.

"Maybe we were just… hearing things?" I suggested, confused.

As if someone was disagreeing with me. The trashcan started moving around. The sound was coming from inside the trashcan. Both of us freaked out and jumped back towards the garage.

"Well Ferb. You go check it out." I said, laughing feverously "Nothing to worry about."

"Why me?" Ferb demanded. "We are brothers, about the same age. Why should I go?"

"Because, you are older. By a couple of months." I said, mocking him slightly for always teasing me about being older. Ferb rolled his eyes at me in response, clearly not happy.

Ferb's POV

_I am still demanding and explanation as to why I have to do this instead of Phineas._ I thought as I walked towards the trashcan slowly. What was in there? It was sort of creepy having something likes this happen. It was like one of those movies that had the trashcan moving then something jumped out at you and ate you.

_No, I am just over reacting. _I think walking forward slightly faster. I slowly pull off the trashcan cover, expecting to see a rat or something. What I do see shocks me.

"Phineas." I call to my younger step brother. "Get a look at this."

Phineas walked forward, hesitant at first but not objecting to look. "What?" He asks me, still not close enough to see inside. Annoyed, I pull him closer and pointed inside.

Phineas POV

I stare in shock at what I see in the trashcan. It was a bundle of fur, very young, and cute for that matter, to be all alone. It was no more than a dark looking kitten, crouching in the trashcan. Shivering in fear. It was all wet so it must be cold, even in the summer. If you are wet and are just a little thing, you can get uncomfortably cold. She glanced up at us with her blue eyes. The eyes shadowed with fear.

"Wow, now that is cute." Realizing that last time I said something like that, in fact it was exactly how I just said my last statement, was about the cute but strong alien we called meep. After all, without the mustache communicator on his face, he could only say 'Meep.' Besides, it suited him.

I reached out my hand to try and pet the creature. "It is okay." I murmured in comfort, peering into the trashcan. "We won't hurt you. My name is Phineas and this Ferb." I said motioning to my brother. "What are you doing here?"

The kitten did not respond right away, but finally got to her paws and leaped out of the trashcan. Ferb and I got of her way to make room for her. Not sure on how she liked us. She stared up at us.

"Mew?" She said to us.

I sighed, knowing she would not be able to answer my question. I just wish the little kitten could. Something as cute as her must have an owner, or some sort of home that was worrying about her. How could we help her if we could not get anything about her? No collar, too young for microchips, (For all of you who do not know what a microchip is for a pet. It is basically a small chip put on your pet by the vet so instead of a collar, it has all the info on there. You can just take that animal to the vet to get the microchip looked at for any info on the pet) no nothing.

"What are we going to do Ferb?" I ask. "I want to help but we need to be able to understand what she is saying. Then I had an idea. "That's it! I know what we are going to do today! We will build a smaller version on the animal translator. A collar version, so she can talk to use freely when she wants."

"Haven't we built one before for Perry?" Ferb asks.

"Not the same thing. This one is especially for cats and only for her." I responded pointing at the kitten who mewed every once in awhile

Ferb did nothing for a moment before giving me the thumbs up, showing he approved of my idea. I gave a smile then remembered Candace. "Uggh! What about Candace." I asked. "She told us not to build anything today."

"What about me?" A voice piped up behind us, it was Candace. "What are you two doing? Wait is that a kitten."

"Yes, yes it is." I respond. "We need your permission for a project though."

"What project…?" Candace demanded, though she seemed surprised to being asked permission on doing a project.

"We want to build a cat communicator for her so we can learn where she lives or what happened to her." I replied.

Candace was about to say no, I guessed, but she paused, thinking. "Well… it is to help that cute kitten right? And not just some project right?"

"Yes." I replied, nodding.

"Fine. But only for this little sweetie." Candace replied going over to the kitten and began petting her. The kitten seemed unsure at first but then began to purr quietly.

"Great! Come on Ferb. Got the Blue prints?" Ferb handed me blue prints in response. "Perfect. Alright let's start. Hey where's Perry? I am sure he would love to meet the kitten."

"I would guess this kitten would not want to be subjected to the blankness of your pet." Candace replied, and walked away.

Phineas gave a shrug. "Oh well. I am sure he will be back soon to meet her. He always pops up, out of nowhere."

_**A/N: One of my first stories! I am working on another one as we speak and I sort of have an idea for another Phineas and Ferb fanfict but I need to make sure I am not stealing any ideas from anyone. I am not trying to be a stealer here! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Perry's POV

I walk into my secret base to receive my daily mission from Major Monogram. I expected it to be like any other mission I have to do. My nemesis, Dr. Doofensmirz was most likely causing a minor evil thing. He was mean and evil but not a really evil villain. It once and awhile bored me to go over and fight him, knowing it would be the same every time. I barged in, he captures me, he tells me his plan, and I get out then beat him before coming home. In fact the main reason why I stay here is because of my home. My owners, I could not ask for better and I would give my life for them.

I sit down in my chair and click on the button to get MM. I look at up at him with my fedora on. MM looks at me with a simple look on his face, it shadowed with worry.

"There you are Agent P." MM said. "Your mission today is a little different. It will be very important. Just like when you had to retrieve the disc that had your secret life on it, recorded. You see we have received information that Dr. D has sent a spy to figure out to where you live and maybe use to his good use. We do not know for sure but knowing where you live could be dangerous for your position here in the agency and for your owners. That is if Doof knew."

I chattered angrily in reply. If my owners, Phineas and Ferb, somehow got evolved in one of my nemesis plans, It drove me father and harder to complete my mission. I cared about both of them, even though they risked their lives each day with their projects and sometimes got me evolved in a stupid way.

"This is how we found out. You see with your nemesis slowly getting more and more evil we planted a camera at his secret base to learn more out about what he is doing.

"Get on it Agent P." I gave him the salute before running out of the base and out into the backyard as my dull and mindless platypus form. I watch Phineas and Ferb walk in holding something. My guess was there project or blueprints for their project of that day.

Phineas' POV

We walked into the house and up into our room. I was caring the kitten and Ferb carried the plans. We placed the kitten down in our room, on my bed.

"Stay here." I told the kitten before walking out with Ferb right behind me. We walk outside and towards the garage.

"Alright, let's build us a communicator." I said.

Perry's POV

I walk into the house, in my mindless pet form. Phineas and Ferb pass me as they walk out with an "Oh there you are Perry." I give a chatter sound in reply. More normal greeting. I had no idea what they were doing but I figured while they were outside, and no one else around, except Candace who was on the phone, I could check out around the house, make sure no one, or thing was sneaking around.

I check up stairs first. I checked in the main bedroom, the guest bedroom, and Candace's bedroom. So far there was nothing. Finally I came to my owner's room, where I sleep myself. I expected nothing to be there. What I was greeted by surprised me. There was a small kitten on Phineas's bed. For a second I did not react, and then I remembered what MM said. _We could not tell who it was. I could be a fierce human, or a gently kitten._ At once I reacted and sprang for the kitten. The kitten reacted with a surprised hiss and leaped back, her fur bristling.

"What was that for?" She demanded, glaring at me. I could understand what she said, and she could understand me, easy as that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked back, my own eyes glittering with anger.

"The brothers brought me here." She meowed, calming herself. "I am not sure though… What is the problem?"

I was stunned for a second. If this cat was Doof's spy, then she would have attacked, but she looked confused as to why she was being attacked. But I was not stupid. I would keep my eyes on this so called cat friend. But I should at least get some information on the kitten.

"What is your name?" I asked, ignoring her question. "Where do you come from?"

"My name is Lily." She said, in a more friendly tone. "I have no place; I am nothing more than an alley cat." She muttered, not meeting my eye.

I felt my whole entire being, screaming at me to turn her in. But for now, what proof did I have? _If I keep my eyes on her and keep her away from Phineas and Ferb as much as possible, then everything will play out and make sense in time._

I left without even saying goodbye. My mistrust towards Lily was growing with each massing moment. _In time I will stop her. She will not hurt Phineas or Ferb._ With that I walk down stairs, once again in my mindless pet form and outside to look around outside for any more strange visitors.

Ferb's POV

We finish the animal communicator is record time. It was a collar, so when it was worn. Whoever wore it could speak any language. It connected to the vocal chords. The using the brainwaves of what you want to say. Will speak what you want out loud in English, Spanish, and Dutch or, my personal favorite, Latin.

"What is the point of Latin?" Phineas asked me when we added the final language.

"Latin is a good language. You never know." I replied to my step brother.

Phineas rolled his eyes in response. "Right." He muttered sarcastically.

Shortly after that we held the blue leathered collar with the voice communicator on the back. We walked out into the backyard, only to be greeted by Isabella.

"Hi Phineas." She said in her normal, cheerful, and dreamed filled voice. **(No! Ferb does not like Isabella and Isabella does not like Ferb. I have got nothing wrong with that Paring but I feel as though Phineas and Isabella is a much better couple. He is describing her voice as when someone is mooning over someone. Just wanted to make that clear) **I, once again, suppressed any move of amusement. It was so obvious that Isabella liked Phineas. Anyone could see it. Except for Phineas. I, myself, thought Isabella was nice and all but I got my own lady.

"Hey Ferb." She said waving at me. In her regular non mooning voice. I waved in reply. "Whatcha doing?" She asked in her catch phrase voice. She said that every day she saw us.

"Building an animal communicator for a kitten we found. We want to find out where it came from. It is very cute." Phineas replied.

Isabella flinched at that. Whenever Phineas started focusing on something cute, other than her. She got jealous. I did not blame her though.

Before Isabella could say anything. Phineas asked. "Didn't you a fireside girl scouts meeting today?"

Isabella gave a nod. "It got done early. So I came over to visit."

"Cool." Phineas said in delight. Though he was the most the naive person I have ever meet. He did care for Isabella as at least a friend. "Wanna join us."

"Sure." Isabella said. Phineas walked backed in. I followed, with Isabella right behind me. I overheard him saying. "I wish he would realize what he means to me." I blinked but did not say anything. It was not my business.

_**A/N: Chapter two is done. I have not started chapter 3 yet. I expect this to go about… oh over 10 chapters? I do not know. Please review. I will work on updating as soon as I can but school you know. :/**_

_**Also if you have time, I want to hear what you guys think. I want to hear what you guys think about pairings, episodes and songs in Phineas and Ferb. What are your top three favorite episodes of Phineas and Ferb? What are your top 3 songs from Phineas and Ferb? What is you the pairing, in or made up in Phineas and Ferb? In your review, please let me know if you have the time. I will make my own awards since I have seen none for my catagories. (And if you steal mine! I will hunt you down with my mad needle stick.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Phineas' POV

The three of us walk into the house and upstairs. The whole time I had a lot on my mind. I did not know why for sure, I felt... different around Isabella. I could do anything with and for my friend. I assume that is because of how long we have known each other and being best friends. But there always was something more I wanted with her, but being ten. I did not understand it yet.

I push away the thoughts as best I can and focus on the project and the kitten we found. When we finally got to the room Ferb and I shared. It felt like it took forever when it took maybe 2 minutes. I sighed silently; I needed to focus a little bit more.

"Alright Ferb. Put to collar onto the kitten." I told him. Ferb gave me a short look then a small nod before walking over to kitten, slowly. Ferb and I did not know the kitten in anyway so we did not know how it would react to humans. At first, the kitten looked almost... suspicious. As if it was thinking and feeling the emotion. _I suppose I do not know much about cats. Surely they do more than a platypus? Not there is anything wrong with platypus._ I shook my head then turned my attention to the kitten. Ferb had managed to get the collar on the kitten. He set the dial to English then stepped back without doing anything else

"Does it work?" I asked my step brother. Ferb looked ready to answer when a new voice spoke up.

"How could it work when you two are just...?" It was the kitten."I do not believe it. I can speak..."

I looked back at the kitten with a grin. Another successful project.

"We can put that one under 'success' Ferb." Ferb gave me the thumbs up and wrote down the note.

"It was bound to work." Isabella stated matterafactly. "You guys made a larger one before, and you guys have built roller coasters, space rockets, a beach in your own backyard, a shrink ray, and more. You guys are that smart." She finished looking at me. I smiled back my thanks but showed no other emotion.

"Aren't you two a little...? I don't know... young to making this stuff?" The kitten asked.

"Yes, yes we are." I replied. I looked back at the grey kitten as I spoke. "But that is not why we created the collar."

"You created it to show off and take over the world?" The kitten mumbled. It was too quiet that I did not hear it all the way.

"What?" I asked in confusion

"Nothing!" She broke in briskly. "I said nothing. So why did you build the collar?"

"Well, if you understand me and my friends now. Then you must have understood us outside." I said

"I guess..." The kitten said with a sigh

"Well we wanted to know where you came from. A cute thing like you must have a home" I stated

"I am from..." The kitten muttered looking at her paws.

"Just say it so we can take you back to your family." Isabella muttered loudly and almost sounding annoyed.

I looked over to see kitten looking startled by Isabella's outburst. I was sort of surprised too. What reason did Isabella have as to hate the kitten?

"I have no one. I am nothing but an alley cat. My family is dead and I have no owner." She said sadly, still looking at her paws.

I found it hard to believe that this little creature had no one. But seeing her so sad, I knew it was true.

"What is your name?" I asked after awhile.

"Lily." She replied looking up at me once more. It suited her. Lily.

"Well if you got nowhere else to go you can stay here..." I began only to be cut off.

"Is that a good idea Phineas?" Isabella demanded, glaring at me.

"Why not? We found her. She has one of our projects on her. And she is pretty cute. Plus she has nowhere to go." I reminded my friend. Still confused as to why she was so annoyed by this. It sort of reminded me of when Meap came around.

"What about Perry? And your parents? And Candace?" Isabella asked.

"Well Perry I do not think will mind. He likes other pets. Candace already likes Lily. And our parents will not ignore a helpless animal. They trust us to take of Perry so will not mind another pet. I am sure." I said with confidence.

"I do not know. I just have a bad feeling." Isabella muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason. I just do. Never mind, if I cannot stop you from keeping Lily then I cannot." She said smiling at me once more. It gave me energy and happiness to see my friend's smile. Isabella's smile could lighten anyone, especially me, on the stormiest and darkest of days.

"See you tomorrow." Isabella said waving goodbye and heading out of the house. Ferb and I followed. Lily stayed behind. I guessed she was not sure how Isabella would react to her coming along.

"Bye Isabella." I called as she went outside and towards her house. Ferb simply waved. Isabella waved back then headed away.

Isabella's POV

As I walk away from my friends' house. I found myself getting more and more upset and sad to be pulled away from Phineas. Not sad as in I wanted to cry, just as in not as good of a mood as I could normally be in. What made it worse is now Phineas was focusing on the stupid cat! I hated that cat. I had nothing against her personally. I thought she was cute myself, but when Phineas started going on about it. That is what I did not like.

I pushed my thoughts away. I would see Phineas tomorrow and he would be focusing on something else knowing him. Yep, that was Phineas for you. I gave a small smile to myself then walked into my own home.

Phineas' POV

After Isabella left, Ferb and I went back upstairs to talk more with Lily. She seemed uncomfortable around us at first. But grew to be more at ease. When she heard the door slam down stairs. She growled quietly and walked away from us.

"What's wrong?" I asked Lily.

"I do not trust many adult humans. I do not know why though. I hardly trust kids as well. But seeing as though you guys allowed me to communicate with you. I ended up trusting you." Lily closed her eyes. "I was taught not to trust humans." She muttered then added. "But I mostly trust you two."

I gave her a comforting grin before sighing. "Well come on. You need to come and meet our parents if you want to stay."

Lily did not move at first but reluctantly followed as we walked out. Ferb and I slid down the stair rail while Lily hurried down the stairs after us. When we got downstairs. Our parents were in the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen and exchanged greetings.

"Hey mom, dad. Can we keep a kitten we found?" I asked.

"Sure boys. It would be good for you two. Just remember. A kitten is a much bigger job then having a platypus because you guys have never owned one. You need many more supplies for a kitten. I should have a can of cat food on in the cabinet and a bowl. Everything else is up to you."

"That will be fine mom." I said with a nod.

About an hour later, after getting Lily all set up with a simple bed, a play set/scratching post, and a deluxe feeding area in our room. Ferb and I were able to sit down with everyone and able to eat. Pleased with the meal our mom cooked. We dug in. Finally after dinner, my step brother and I went upstairs. Lily was already curled up asleep in her own bed. Close by was Perry. He looked asleep but when we came in. He chattered.

"Go back to sleep Perry." I whispered. Not wanting to wake Lily.

My brother and I quickly and quietly got ready for bed before getting into our beds to sleep. It was about 8:30 when we were laying in our beds. But hey, we got up at 6:00 A.M. That was because we went to bed so early. I let a sleepy sigh, pleased that we were able to do something today before murmuring.

"Night."

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Phineas and Ferb. I am not that clever to make my own series. :)**

**Finally, I made chapter 3! Sorry it took forever, new to the sight, confused in some ways but I managing. Plus I had homework, tests and projects to deal with. Yep, that is my life. -_-**

**I know the story is a little slow but I managed to get a little Phineas and Isabella in there. :) I am not sure when I will be able to update next. I am so busy this week and weekend so no promises on when I will update. Yet.**

**Please review if you read the story. I like seeing reviews but at the same time, I am not going to force you to review. There is no way I could force you expect by asking, which is not in any way force...**

**Please do not comment on my spelling/conventions. I hate when people do that! I am not perfect at spelling/grammar/sentence things Okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Perry's POV(Night)

Once my owners, Phineas and Ferb, were fast asleep, I got up, off of Phineas bed, and walked over to where Lily was sleeping. She was acting was too weird today, for my liking anyway. I had to question her. I listened for a minute for anyone that might be up. It was past 3:30A.M so Candace would not be up until morning, even if she peach and puppernickle sandwhichs before bed same with everyone else. I shook Lily awake quickly. She let out a moan before blinking her eyes open. She glared at me, clearly annoyed.

"Do you mind? I was having a great dream until you came along." Lily growled at me before pushing herself into a sitting position. "May I help you?"

"We have to talk. Come outside with me." I whispered commandingly.

Lily followed without a word. I lead the way downstairs. I made sure to keep quiet. At least Lily had the sense to be quiet as well. She did not say anything until we were at the sliding glass door to outside. _What now?_

Lily looked at me for a minute, as if expecting something from me, before muttering. "The cats always have to be the savior."

Without another word she walked up to the door and launched herself up towards the door handle. With one paw she unlocked the door. She landed on her paws perfectly before charging to the couch near us. She leaped up onto the couch then leaped to the door handle. Her paws scrabbled against the door handle. Though it did not do much, it opened the door just enough for Lily to get through. When Lily came back down she walked over to the narrow opening and squeezed herself in the crack. With all her strength she had, she propped the door open enough for me to fit through.

Finally we made it outside. When I looked at her, her blue eyes were glittering with pride and mischief.

"I guess I have to do everything eh?" Though the words, I think, were suppose to be a joke, it made me even more upset. I could have opened the door with some thought. I was a secret agent!

"You have to leave." I growled at Lily. "You are not welcome here."

All pride and laughter disappeared from the kitten's eyes. Her eyes were shadowed with misery, confusion, and anger.

"Why?" She demanded. There was hint of snarl in her voice.

"You are a danger to my family. I will do anything to protect, and you are just going to hurt them." I told her.

"How? I am not hurting Phineas, Ferb, Candace, or their parents." She closed her eyes for a moment before glaring me and adding in pure anger. "Why do you care? For once, I am happy. I have had no luck in my life. All humans hate me."

"You can find someone else! Why Phineas and Ferb? A kitten like you could find an owner." I argued back.

"Maybe not." Lily whispered, sounding defeated and weak. "I might be cute now, but I am right about to get out of the cute faze. No one wants an old stray cat off the street. Plus I do not trust any humans. But Phineas and Ferb… they are something else. They helped me, they took me in and I feel at home here!"

"Great for you. You learned to trust humans now leave." I growled

"Why do you care?" Lily yowled at me. "And do not tell me I am a danger to the family. Think of a good reason."

I paused for a minute. I did not know what to say. _You are a spy sent by nemesis. I have no proof though so you need to leave._ I thought_ Right that will work. Blow my cover and or sound like a fool._

Before I could say anything, Lily spoke again. "I know why! You are just a slimy, rude, jealous, and mean pet! Maybe even evil" She snarled. I flinched at that. "You are worried that Phineas and Ferb will ignore for a more fun pet! Well let me tell you, if you really think that about your owners. Then… then… you do not deserve to be here!" She finished before stalking away.

It took me a minute to recover myself before saying to her. "Where are you going?"

"I am not welcome apparently so I might as well sleep outside! Now leave me alone. I was trying to be nice to you seeing as this is your family but you are nothing more than a… a… Jerk! You deserve nothing good from anyone!" Lily said before climbing up the tree and disappearing up into the leafy branches.

I did not know how long I stood there, just thinking. I was confused, angry, and disappointed. I was not evil, a jerk, jealous or anything. _Maybe I was wrong._ But I was too mad at Lily to care. I stood there until like 5:25A.M before slowly making my way back to the house and inside.

Lily's POV

I had no idea why Perry was acting like that. It made me so upset. I did not want to leave here, but I did not want anyone to be upset with me staying here. But Perry made no sense with his argument so for now, I am staying. Perry cannot stop me from staying here.

**A/N:**

**Disclamier: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. No matter how much I want too!**

**Uh… I have nothing to say other then review. And as for updating… well maybe I will get another chapter in today. I had more time on the computer as I thought.**

**Other than that wait for the next chapter, for more. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ferb's POV

I was up at about 5:30A.M the following morning. To my surprise, Phineas was not up yet. Then again, I suppose he is not normally up until 6:00A.M. I looked around for our pets but, to my surprise, I saw no sign of Perry or Lily. I wonder where they were.

As if an answer, Perry came into the room with a chatter. Though he almost looked… upset. Angry? Sad? I could not tell. Besides, Perry was a platypus, and platypuses do not do much, let alone think things. Perry hoped onto my bed and curled up to sleep. I looked around once more Lily before pushing myself under the covers once more with a sigh. I was still tired; I did not want to wake up yet. But I did not fall into the depths of sleep. I just lay there, relaxing, until Phineas woke up.

Phineas' POV

I woke up at about 6:00A.M. I had no idea if Ferb was up or not so I threw a spare pillow at him. Ferb looked up and glared at me playfully.

"Wake oh sleepy one." I call to him.

"For your information I have been up for a little awhile. You were the 'oh sleepy one.'" Ferb informed me.

"Oh shut up." I said rolling my eyes. "Hey, where's Lily. I thought we would not have to deal with this. Normally Perry is the one to disappear. Have you seen her this morning Ferb?" I asked my brother.

Ferb shook his head side to side in response. "What about you Perry?" I asked down at our other pet.

For once Perry said nothing, not even a chattered. That made me even more confused. _It most likely means nothing_. I decide to myself.

"She will show up. Perry always does. So Lily will." I told Ferb getting out of bed. "Let's get some breakfast."

We went down stairs to get some cereal. Shortly after we got up. Our parents, Linda and Lawrence emerged followed lastly by Candace, moaning. Ferb and I's sister hated mornings. She sometimes questioned us about how we greet mornings so brightly. I did not really know myself but hey to me, morning was a new day, a new day for projects, a new day to have fun.

Dad got the newspaper and at once began to work on the crossword. Though what he would call 'doing the crossword,' is really just him asking for help from mom on every question. Candace just rolled her eyes and stalked away before being called back by mom.

"Candace, your father and I are going to run errands so you are in charge." Our mom told Candace.

Candace let out a smirk to me and Ferb. I merely shrugged.

"Let's get ready and go outside." I suggested. Without another word we went upstairs, got dressed, brushed our teeth and headed outside.

"Still no sign of Lily." I remarked, once outside.

"I am up here genius." I heard a growl from above. A grey shape leaped down from the tree and eyed us. She looked awful. "What wrong?" She asked us.

"What happened to you? Did you sleep out here last night?" I asked.

"Yes." She responded simply.

"Why would you sleep outside?" I said, raising an eye brow at her.

Lily paused for a minute before muttering. "Animal things, things humans would not understand,"

"I wonder what it would be like to be an animal." I paused, and idea formed in my mind. "That's it! I know what we are going to do today! Ferb, got the blue prints?"

Ferb gave me the thumbs up and handed me the blue prints. "As always you know exactly what I want Ferb. Lily can you go and get hair, fur, or feather samples from all animals you can find."

"You want me to help you guys? Are you sure that is alright?" Lily asked.

"Why would you not? You live here and you can do what we asked you to do. I mean if you do not want to help that is fine…" I informed.

"I will go; I never said I will not." Lily said bighting up slightly before walking away.

"Great, let's get started." I told Ferb

"Hi Phineas." I heard someone call behind me. I turn around and I see Isabella coming through the gate to our backyard. I smile, instantly 100 times better to see Isabella's smile.

"Whatcha doing?" Isabella asked me. Her catch phrase.

"We are greeting a machine that allows you to turn into different kinds of living organisms." I explained.

"So you could turn into plants or animals?" Isabella summarized, explaining in simpler words.

"Correct, wanna help?"

"Sure." She replied happily. Then her happy mood vanished and her cheerful expression faded. "Where is Lily?"

"She went out to find animal DNA for us." I replied

"Oh, okay." Isabella said nodding. I did not miss the look of happiness that flashed in her eyes.

"Alright team! Let's go!" I call and all three of us go to work on the machine.

Lily's POV

I was not sure why I was happy to do this. In fact, the loyalty and love I felt towards my new owners kind of shocked me. _Let's not get ahead of ourselves_ I thought. I was loyal because they helped me. Right?

But I could not shake off what I was really thinking. I sighed silently. Trying to get my mind off topic. I focused on Phineas' and Ferb's new invention idea. What were they? Ten? There is no way they could build a machine that could turn them into animals. Or could they? _They did allow me to speak_. I thought. I pushed it away. I needed to focus only on my mission.

My first stop was at Isabella's house. My nose leads me here and it made sense. I had smelled the scent of dog on Isabella when I first meet her, most likely meaning she owned a dog. Knowing my luck, the dog would be huge ready to tear me shreds. But I could run! I would run across water before letting Isabella's rip me into shreds! I leaped over her fence and into the backyard. Hopefully, I could see the dog from here, and if my luck held out. I should be able to get the hair pretty easily.

The luck was on my side because I spotted the dog at once. Even more to my luck, he or she was pretty small. Currently, the dog was asleep. I took a deep breath, my muscles tensed ready to run if needed. After all, dogs and cats were meant as enemies

"Hi!" I called down.

The dog raised his head and stared up at me. He growled at first then seemed to realize who I was.

"Oh hi. Are you a pet? You must be new to the neighborhood. My name is Pinky. What is yours? Where do you live? Who are your owners? Do you know Isabella? Isabella is my owner" Pinky replied, shaking. Was he cold? I decided not to comment on the shaking, for now.

Reviewing in my mind what he said. I padded toward the shaky dog. "My name is Lily. I live with Phineas and Ferb, across the street. Yes I know Isabella..." I began.

"Oh you are Phineas' new pet?" Pinky asked. "Isabella mentioned you yesterday to me. She did not like you." The dog narrowed his eyes. I tensed my muscles once more, ready to bolt out of the backyard.

"I did not ask her to hate me." I muttered. "I think she dislikes me because I distract Phineas from her. If I did not, I think she could care less about me."

"My owner is crazy for your red-head owner! She falls head over paws for him!" Pinky exclaimed.

"But my owner is so oblivious to this thing eh?" I replied laughing. Ignoring that I said 'my owner.' "This may seem like a weird question but may have some of your fur?" I asked.

"Phineas and Ferb project?"

"How did you guess?"

"They do things every day. Isabella spends every moment she can with them. So she ends up talking to herself and me about the day's event after she goes home. Of course she cannot understand what I say." Pinky eyed my collar. "Nice collar. What does it do?"

"It allows me to speak human." I replied

"Phineas and Ferb?"

"Another 100 points!" I call out loud, waving my tail in amusement. "Now how about that fur?"

"No problem friend." Pinky said scratching some fur off.

_Friend_. That made me smile. I gather up the fur in one of the animal DNA bags I have and store it in my collar once again.

"Where does it go?" Pinky asked me.

I shrugged. "I do not know. All I know is that it is better than carrying the samples. Well I got some work to do. See you around Pinky!" I call as a run away.

"Bye Lily!" Pinky called back. "WAIT!"

I look back, I was on the fence. "What is it?"

"Listen if Perry ever gives you a hard time. He's just... having a rough time. He has his reason, whether they make sense to you or not." Then Pinky curled up again and slept.

I blinked in shock. How could Pinky know anything about the way Perry treated her? Perry had no reason to be so rude. Forcing her to leave her first happy life...

I sighed; maybe I should leave while I had the chance. _No, I can't. I know what will happen then._ I then leaped down off the fence and ran off to find more samples.

Isabella's POV

It took us awhile to finish the machine. But when we finished, I gazed proudly at it. I was actually able to lend a hand in this project. It was also a very simple machine. Nothing more than a ray gun.

"The DNA sample that Lily will bring us goes in here. Once they register, you flip through what organisms are available. Once you pick what you want. You set for how long you want to be that organism. Then we push the green button to zap you." I stood beside Phineas and Ferb, as Phineas explained to our friends and Irving what they were doing. Just before that, they explained who Lily was and what happened yesterday. But that was a short explanation. _Fine with me_, I thought. If it were up to me, Lily would move far away and never see Phineas or Ferb again.

Phineas' POV

Just as we finished explaining, Lily came back. She looked slightly uneasy being around so many people but made not one comment. After all, it was only Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving and I.

"Here Phineas and Ferb. Your samples." Lily said, taking out the samples

I peered inside the bags. There was a fish sample, some dog samples, some cat samples, a tree sample, a flower sample, a bird sample, a lizard sample, a rabbit sample, a horse sample, and a beaver sample. And there were some human samples.

"No platypus sample?" I asked, slightly surprised. Knowing Perry should be around.

"Could not find him." Lily muttered before padding away into the tree and leaping into the tree on the first branch. She looked down at us, with slight interest but her eyes were glazed with tiredness. She reached up into the tree and pulled out an apple. She started to munch on the fruit. He gaze full of happiness to be eating the fruit.

"I like apples!" She growled defensively. Still chewing.

I blinked then decided to leave it.

"So what does everyone want to turn into?" I asked.

"I want to turn into a beautiful white horse." Isabella said. A twinkle in her eye.

"I want to be a tree. A tree would give me time to think and mediate." Baljeet said.

"I want to become a Beaver. That way I could talk to my beaver!" Irving exclaimed.

"You have a Beaver?" Buford said.

"It was the closest thing to a platypus." Irving explained.

I sighed; there was that weird Irving obsession thing.

"I think I will turn into... a cat. I have always been curious about what it is like." I decided.

Isabella snorted angrily and turned away. Confused, I ignored it and turned to Ferb.

"What about you Ferb?"

"I will be a bird. I have always wanted to fly." Ferb murmured in his British accent.

"Buford?"

"A fish dinnerbell. I want to talk with Biff." Buford said, stroking his glass bowl.

Within 5 minutes everyone had made their changes. Each one of the kids was looking over themselves. I had to admit, it felt different being an animal. Once we had all changed. We went our separate ways; expect Baljeet because he was a tree. Isabella just ran off to who knows where. Biff and Buford went inside the fish castle in the fish bowl Buford has recently.

Lily took Ferb and me on a quick tour of being on the street and being a pet. I surprised to find out how each thing was the exact opposite of what humans would do. I could not describe what I had experienced. It was just too weird.

After an hour of being animals, we went back to normal our human form that is. After that, everyone meet up at Ferb and I's house.

"That was awesome. We should try that again." Baljeet exclaimed.

"I like to do something new each day." I replied.

**A/N: I know that was long and kind of pointless but this will be needed later on in the story. Trust me! **

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I have been working on other stories that I want to post when I can and also. I have been getting on maybe 15 minutes a day. It takes me 5 hours to write a chapter if I am not writing it all at once. But hey! I have one other chapter up!**

**School is so busy. I have five projects people. -_-**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lily's POV

The next two days flowed pretty smoothly. Phineas and Ferb created two more different inventions/things over the course of those days. One was the ultimate wrestling arena for their two uncles to fight. The other one was a cloning machine. Not robots but perfect clones.

I lay in the tree while Phineas and Ferb below me looked through the blueprints. The two were still unsure on what to do today.

"Hey Lily! We have a few blue prints in our room. Can you go and fetch them?" Phineas called to me.

I nod and leap down. I walk into the house and up the stairs. Not in any rush.

Perry's POV

I watch Lily walk in the house in my mindless pet form. I was still fuming mad, guilty, and angry with Lily. I felt bad about what I said but she might be a danger for all I knew! Plus she said those awful things about me. I sighed silently and walk away from Phineas and Ferb. They were to intent on their project to notice me walk away. I round the house only to pause. I scented an unfamiliar scent. I was on my feet in an instant. My hat on my head, ready for action. At first I thought it was my imagination so I take off my fedora and start to walk back to Phineas and Ferb. What I do see makes my blood run cold.

A can of sleeping gas was flung over my head and toward Phineas and Ferb. I could do nothing as both my owners slumped over, unconscious. My heart was racing in fear for my owners. I scan around for any sign of who threw the can. I look up and almost fainted right then and there.

Standing over me was a large German Sheppard. Its teeth bared in a snarl. Though this was robot dog, not a real dog, it could hurt and maybe even do worse to a smaller and not as strong me.

"Hello Agent P." The dog growls at me. Being called by my secret agent name hits me, hard. At once it clicks in my brain. This was the agent sent by Doof. He was spying right under my nose, waiting for his chance to strike. I had been going after the wrong person/animal the whole time. It was my over confidence in thinking I could do anything that caused this. I had no one to blame but myself.

"Now if you will kindly move. I will take those two with me." The robot dog, which almost looked real, smirked and added. "That is, unless you think you could beat me yourself."

I chattered angrily in response and got into my own position, ready to fight.

"You asked for it, platypus!" The dog snarled charging for Perry.

Lily's POV

I walk back outside. The blue prints were in my mouth

"Hey Phineas! Ferb!" I call, my voice muffled by the blueprints in my mouth. "I got the blueprints!"

As soon as I see Phineas and Ferb not moving on the ground, I assume the worse. Fearing they were not a live I rush forward. Nosing their faces, listening for a heartbeat. As soon as I hear the strong steady heart beat coming from both boys. I let out a sigh of relief, happiness flooding over me.

Then I turned to the issue at hand. Why were Phineas and Ferb unconscious? As if an answer to my question, I spot the can of sleeping gas. I blink a few times before drinking in the scents of the air. The scents made my blood turn to ice. I smelt Perry and a dog close by. As I listened for any noises, I heard only the snarls of the dog. It sounded fake but powerful and deep. _A giant robot dog_. I thought shivering from head to tail.

Then I hear a chatter of fear. That snaps me to protect mode. I had to help. I grab Phineas by his shirt and drag him inside. I then dragged Ferb in. I dragged them both in as quickly as I could. Leaving them on the ground, I closed the sliding door behind me and bared my teeth. _I am coming Perry._ I thought as I closed the door and streaked toward the battle.

Perry's POV

I let out a chatter of fear before launching myself at my opponent. He may big but his blows were slow. I was able to dodge him and get clean hits on him.

The hits were not doing anything though; he almost seemed invisible by the hits. I was getting tired, my speed rapidly leaving me. Then the robot caught me by the tail. He shook my roughly for a minute then threw me roughly to the ground and pinned me there.

"Bye agent P!" The dog snarled at me

I close my eyes, waiting for the final blow. _I tried to protect you Phineas and Ferb. I am sorry it was not good enough._

Yet, it never came. In fact the weight of the dog was taken off me. I look up, and struggle to stand up. Still soar after the last battle. What I did see made me more alert than ever.

Lily was scrambling all over the dog, her claws out. Tearing the metal of the dog, showing the wires. I was impressed but I could tell it was hurting Lily with every hit she gave. It was wrecking her to use her claws like this I realized

I could only watch in horror on what happens next. The dog's powerful teeth meet the poor kitten's legs. Lily howled in pain and struggled to get away. Wailing in pain. Scorching her claws across the dogs face,

I reacted and launched myself at the dog. My eyes blazing. I was ready. I kicked the dog in the mouth. The force of my kick was enough for the dog loosen his grip on Lily. Lily sprang away and slumped on the ground, panting. If it was from fighting or the pain, I did not know.

I ran up to Lily's side and helped her get back on her paws once again. I winced at the state of her leg. It was torn and bloody and a matted state compared to its former self.

We stood, side by side. Glaring at the dog. The robot dog returned the glare. Daring us to attack him. I was about to when I saw Phineas and Ferb emerging from behind us.

Ferb's POV

I blink and open my eyes and was shocked to realize I was in the living room. What happened? What time was it? Why was I down here? I could remember nothing of the last couple of minute. In fact it took my mind a couple of minutes to register what had happened before the black out. _I think we were affected by sleeping gas but how did we end up inside? _I wondered.

Next to me, I hear a quiet moan. Phineas had just woken up, he was rubbing his head. Looking around, clearly confused. Was he hurt?

"You okay Phineas?" I asked, slightly worried about my step brother,

"Fine." Phineas muttered. Still rubbing his head, and not looking at me. "What happened?" Phineas asked me

"I do not know. Let's go check outside and make sure everything is alright." I suggested, struggling to get back up to my feet. I helped Phineas up to his feet and we hurry outside as fast as we could right now.

When we get outside, everything seems fine. I gave a sigh of relief then I hear the snarling and yelp.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Wishing the answer was no and I was imagining things because I was not fully in it.

But Phineas nodded his head yes, clearly troubled.

"Let's go check it out." Phineas said running towards the noise. I followed without saying anything.

Phineas POV

I had no idea what we would find as we rounded the corner. In fact, my mind was mostly focus on what had just happened in the last couple of minutes. Finally, after what seemed like an entirety. We were able to see what was going on. It made my heart skip a beat.

A robot dog was snarling, at least I think it was a robot, over our pets. His eyes gleaming with anger. I risk a look down at Lily and Perry. Lily was in front of Perry, snarling back at the dog. Perry was at her side, chattering angrily. I knew Perry might try to help but he is a platypus. They do not do much at all. As for Lily… well let's say Lily could become lunch fairly quickly.

I glance at Ferb. He looked back me, clearly just as worried. He grabbed something out of his pocket. _When did Ferb get a laser?_ I thought but then pushed it away. How cares?

I watched Ferb point his laser at the mutt. The mutt growled at us, not wanting to be shot by the laser. He threw a last glare at our pets before running away. I was guessing the dog was to beat up to try and fight and anymore.

My brother and I turned our attentions to our pets. Without even looking over them we pick up both of them. I grab Perry while Lily was carried by Ferb. We hurry inside, not knowing if that dog would come back, or worse. We did not even speak until we were back upstairs.

When we got up into our room, we sat our pets down and looked over them. They were both dead asleep. Too tired to even speak or offer an explanation as to what happened.

At first I was shocked at the state of Lily's leg. It looked like a horrible mess of torn skin and blood. I said nothing as Ferb and I cleaned off the leg and bandage it up.

It was nothing more than a bad bite. I sighed silently in relief. At least Lily would be alright. She was still asleep when we finished on her leg. Then we turned our attention to Perry. He seemed pretty good, just battered and scratched. We patched up bad scratches and gently cleaned the worst scratches with a washcloth. Just like we did to Lily's leg but with a different washcloth.

Finally we were done treating both pets. I knew there was nothing more we could do for them then to let them sleep. We sneak slowly out of Ferb's and my room. None of us spoke until we were back downstairs. We did not dare go back outside. We had enough excitement for one day. Besides, somehow, the blueprints were inside with them so they had no reason to go outside.

"Ferb why did that dog come here? Why did it attack Perry and Lily? What was point?" I asked.

"We know nothing about Lily or her history. She might have a bad past. Which might explain a lot. Why she hates people, why she hates talking about her past, everything." Ferb murmured.

Though I did not want to believe Lily might have done something bad in the past, I knew Ferb was right. That seemed most likely. I mean why would Perry have an enemy? He is a platypus!

"I do not think Lily did anything." Ferb muttered, almost as if he read my thoughts. "We just might have to be more careful from now on. Maybe we could try talking to Lily again, after this blows over."

I knew what he meant by 'this' And I could understand why to wait on asking. With nothing else to do, Ferb and I end up watching TV, relaxing and doing nothing of importance for the rest of the day. Candace came in on us once in the day asking what we were doing. We explained what happened and she left us alone after that.

I had no idea why but somewhere inside of me, this event was screaming at me. Telling me that danger was near…

**A/N**

**Yep there is chapter 6. Look, I am really depressed right. I just lost a friend this week and I am not happy. I was editing this while being sad so if I make mistakes, stupid ones. Yeah sorry! Not in the best mood right now!**

**Review Please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Perry's POV

Shortly after Phineas and Ferb left, I came around. I chattered softly, not remember where I was or who was with me. I looked over to my left, and I spotted Lily. She was curled up, sleeping. Her leg was bandage up. At first I had no idea why she was like that, and then it all hit me.

_If it were not for Lily, I would not be here._ I thought. I struggled to remember what had happened. Lily had attacked the dog but gotten injured in her own fight. Then my owners came along. They almost caught me on my hind legs with my fedora on. That is when Lily saved my tail again. Twice in one day. She took the hate from me and threw it away, I had no idea Phineas and Ferb were there at the time so I was angry at first. Then Lily had just flicked her tail back. After seeing Phineas and Ferb, it was all fuzzy.

But I was sure of one thing; Lily was a good animal and had nothing to do with my nemesis. That robot dog was the enemy and I spent all the time arguing with Lily. I owed her so much for today. But where to start?

Seeing Lily asleep, I made deiced to leave her alone right now. Whether I was letting her sleep or postponing the talk with Lily about what happened between us was beyond me.

Lily's POV

I blinked open my eyes and raised my head off my paws. I blinked a few times to get my surroundings. I smiled; being in here, hearing the cartoons downstairs told me two things. I was okay, and so were Phineas and Ferb

_Perry?_ For a second, panic bubbled up in my stomach. I glance over at Perry and breathe a silent sigh of relief. He was okay too. Just sleeping.

I then deiced to try and get up and walk. I struggle to my feet, but made no attempt at walking. I feel back onto the bed with a grunt. I did not know what was wrong with my leg but whatever was wrong with it, it hurt like 10 shots in my leg.

My grunt must have alerted Perry I was awake. I look over at him. I then lowered my gaze to my paws. Though I saved Perry in the fight. Would he care about that now? Would Perry kick me out while I was weaker? I let my ears lie flat on her head, bracing myself but nothing came.

I open my eyes and stare at Perry, waiting for him to say something.

"Thanks, I mean for saving me." Perry murmured to me

I dip my head in response. "You are a fellow pet and a family member. I could not let you get hurt could I?"

Perry nodded. I was looking at him with slight suspicious. I mean a couple of nights ago, Perry was about to throw me out!

Then Perry did something I did not expect to happen. "I am sorry Lily." He apologized, he did not sound spiteful. He sounded… I could not put my paw on the emotion but he was feeling a mixture of guilt, remorse, depression and anger towards himself.

"What for?" I demanded, hostility creeping into my voice.

"I mean for being so rude to you without a far explanation. I would not like that either. I mean, I never even gave you the smallest of chances. I just wish there was some way you could find a way to forgive me. If I even deserve it." Perry murmured.

I pause for a minute, thinking. "I might forgive you Perry. If you give me a _real _explanation as to why you behaved to me like you did." I hissed. Then I closed my eyes, breathing heavily. A tear glistened in my eye. "If you trusted me, you would give me that."

Perry's POV

I closed my eyes. Lily was right, she did deserver an explanation. I opened my mouth to explain then closed it again. I mean, I had to think about my career to think about right. _But Lily HAS to know the truth._ Perry fixed a gaze on Lily. _She could become an agent, she had great fighting moves._ I nodded, that would work.

I sat down and motioned for Lily to sit down next to me. I then began from the beginning. Explaining every detail and how Lily came into place. Lily was silent the whole time. Though her eyes widen at parts in my explanation.

"My nemesis sent the robot dog. He wanted to capture Phineas and Ferb and maybe use them to his advantage."

Throughout the story, I noticed Lily wearing an unreadable expression on her face. What was it? _Worry? Guilt?_ I could not tell. Though my suspicion grew for a minute. _No, Lily is good. _I thought, going on with the story.

Finally my story came to an end. I included my whole story, how I started, how I became an agent, why I was assigned my mission, everything so that the story made since.

"It can't be true…" Lily murmured, still her expression was unreadable. Though it was unreal, my story, it was truth. Everything I said made since to Lily but it hard to believe. It was easy to tell that Lily was searching for another explanation but could not come up with one.

"I need proof… can you give me that?" Lily asked me.

I nod. "But we will have to sneak past Phineas and Ferb. Any entrances to my secret base are outside."

"Okay." Lily murmured nodding. She struggled to her feet and limped on three legs. The walk outside would be slow but Perry did not mind. As they pasted Phineas and Ferb, sitting on the couch. Looking just bored at the minute, my heart thumped faster. Lily was creeping along easily, as if she could sneak past anyone in her sleep. _One of the cat's special abilities_ _I suppose._

Once outside I lead Lily to the tube entrance near the house.

"It will not hurt." I mutter to Lily before jumping in. After a moment, Lily followed.

Finally we arrived at HQ. I braced myself for my boss to start yelling at me as I sprang into my seat with Lily right behind me. I stare up at the screen, waiting.

"Carl! Where are my pants?" I heard my boss yelling at his intern, Carl.

"You ripped them remember? They are being fixed up."

"Well hurry up and fix them before… oh Agent P! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you being looking out for the spy." Then MM spotted Lily. "You caught the spy! Good work agent P."

I shook my head. Lily placed the collar around my neck before anything else could happen. I was surprised Lily could get it off but I did not say anything.

"No, this is not the spy. In fact, she is on our side. I told her, everything." I told my boss.

"Are you mad Agent P? This cat could tell the world! Wait you can talk?"

"The collar." I explained. "Beside, as for Lily, she can fight, she helped me keep my secret even though she had no idea what needed to be kept. She deserves to become part of the agency." I argued back.

My boss was quiet before talking to Lily. He glanced at me to give the collar back. I gave Lily the collar then he started talking.

"Do you wish to become an agent Lily?" Major Monogram asked.

Lily face was a mixture of so many emotions it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"Me? I spy? Really! I, uh, no. I cannot say yes. I am sorry." She lowered her head then looked back up. "But I can help, I can help cover for agent P on Missions. Plus any home missions, I can help. It would easy to keep my identity from our owners."

I looked at MM to disagree but he sighed and nodded.

"Very well, you will be known as. Double agent C. Now, Double agent C, Agent P, dismissed."

I saluted him; I glanced at Lily to do so as well. She nodded and hastily put her paw on her forehead.

As we walk back inside, we have to once again sneak past Phineas and Ferb. My heart was racing again but it was easier. The boys were talking with their mom, looking normal as if nothing happened that day. But everything happened to me.

Lily curled up as soon as her bed came in sight and she was inside. She muttered a goodnight, clearly not wanting to talk. I deiced not to bother her and I slowly fell into an uneven sleep.

**A/N**

**And done with chapter 7! Yes, one more chapter down the drain.**

**Still depressed about losing my friend.**

**Review, as for the next update. No idea, but it might be awhile. Still have projects… **

**Hey, 3 chapters at once. Not bad right?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lily's POV

After Perry showed me his secret lair and I become a secret agent, nothing really exciting happened after that between Perry and me. I would walk with him into the base sometimes when he received his mission. I would tell him about what invention Phineas and Ferb were doing that day in case it might affect but past that, we never talked or interacted much. We were at least trusting each other now.

About a week later, Perry had no mission that day. I had strange feeling in myself that it was a bad sign, but I ignored it. Today was just going to be another Phineas and Ferb day.

I laid under the tree with Phineas and Ferb in their usual spots and Perry sitting more in front of the tree, closer to Phineas. I was sitting in the sun, letting the warmth of the sun soak into my grey fur. Phineas was just talking with Ferb. They had no idea what to do today.

Though there days were still big for kids, they were a bit carful when I got involved or Perry was involved. I suppose I cannot blame them after what happened but they could at least give us a chance! We did not plan to get hurt. Besides, there has been no sign of that stupid dog for a week, allowing me to push the experience out of my mind.

Phineas and Ferb did approach me once about the robot dog. I refused to answer any questions. In fact, I did not really know myself. Every time I thought about the dog. It plunged me further into confusion. But there was no need to think about that right now.

After Lunch, Isabella showed up. I opened my eyes at the sound of her voice. At that point in time, Phineas and Ferb had pulled out some blueprints.

"Hey Phineas. Hey Ferb." She greeted warmly, especially to Phineas. Though her voice was colder as she spoke to me. "Hey Lily."

"Hey Isabella." I greeted back, pulling myself into a sitting position. My voice was curt. _Look, I know you do not like me. But can you at least try?_ I thought, almost spitting at the girl. It made me think about Pinky for a second. How funny that a pet and an owner think and act completely different.

_That reminds, I should go and visit him today. If I get the chance._ I thought. Pinky was my friend. Plus, I also learned he was a secret agent. That explained something. He had known about the spy thing the whole time. He must have suspected me at first but then saw my supposed kindness.

I must have missed the greetings because when I tuned in again. Phineas was talking to me.

"Lily? You okay?" I heard.

"Fine" I reply. "What is it?"

"I said what do you think we should do today." Phineas said, looking down at the options.

I looked at them for a moment before murmuring. "I think…

I was cut off by a laser beam coming out of nowhere and striking the backyard. I heard yelps of terror. I had no idea who said it.

At first I assumed it was Perry fighting his nemesis. But then I spotted the green creature. I meet his gaze. His own gaze was alight in terror. We were both thinking the same thing. _What was that?_

I looked up and what I saw, made my whole entire being freeze with terror.

Perry's POV

I spotted Doofenshmirtz hovercraft above the house. My blood ran cold. My whole entire instincts were to attack but with my owners' right there, what could I do? I almost expected Lily to do something but it looked as though she was just as helpless. After all, she was secret agent as well and needed to be careful about her own identity.

Another laser blast hit the backyard and it all went dark.

Isabella POV

"Phineas! Look out!" The next laser beam was heading straight for him. I raced for him and tackled him to the ground and away from the range of the laser. Ferb ran over, panting, actually showing an emotion. Fear.

"You two okay?" He asked us.

"I am okay." Phineas replied. Standing up and helping me up. "Thanks for saving me Isabella."

_I would me risk my whole life for you Phineas_. I almost said but I had to content myself my murmuring. "No problem. I did not want you to get hurt Phineas."

Phineas' POV

I blushed slight at Isabella before turning my attention back up toward the hovercraft. I did not know why this person was aiming for us. What did we do? I looked closely at the hovercraft.

_Doofensmritz, Nope, does not ring a bell._ I thought. Then, all of a sudden. The hovercraft lowered and aimed another laser beam at us. The three of us, Isabella, Ferb, and I, This one was a different color and did not hurt us as it made contact. It only picked us up and pulled us toward the hovercraft.

_Tractor beam. I thought, looking over at Isabella and Ferb._ The three of us started screaming for help, though I did not think anyone could hear us. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Lily staring up us, with a knocked out Perry beside her.

Perry's POV

I did not know how long I was out for. In fact, my sense of time left me even as my vision started to focus and light once again. I could see Lily looking down at me, clearly worried. It took me a moment to recover my thoughts but I knew what had happened. My mission… I had failed.

"Lily, come on. We have to go rescue Phineas and Ferb." I mutter. Struggling once more to my feet.

"No way. You cannot go anywhere. I will go alone…" Lily began

"No, I am coming with you. I will not allow to go alone Lily. This is my fault anyway." I told her.

"How?" Lily asked, clearly wondering.

"A pet's responsibility, no matter of his or her past. Will protect who they care about. At the cost of their lives or their job in our case."

**A/N**

**Short chapter with a lot happening I know. But hey, some more action happening right?**

**I know, it has been a month I think… Look, I had chapter nine all typed up but it is on my dad's computer and I need to get it off of there but I did not want to post this chapter yet. So in the end, I ended up just re-typing chapter nine at my mom's computer. Hey, I will have chapter 9 up this week, promise. Then the double digit chapter will come when I get around to it. The story itself might be more like 15 chapters for fair warning however. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Phineas' POV

"Oh, my head." I muttered, slowly pulling myself up into a sitting position. "Where am I?"

I looked around, sure enough; I was trapped in some sort of blue caged force field. I got up and stumbled toward the wall. I slowly brought my hand up to touch the wall, expecting an electric jolt or something because of the electric currents I could see around the outside, but it did not hurt at all.

_So, whoever trapped us wants to make sure no one could break us out._ Judging by what we had, we would need someone to break us out. There was no way I could break out of here. Sure Ferb and I could build something but what supplies do we have?

I sighed, and then just remembered something. _We were brought here by some guy named __Doofenshmirtz. That name does not sound familiar at all. Why did he capture Isabella, Ferb, and I…_

_ Wait, Isabella! Ferb!_ In pure panic, I glanced at Isabella and Ferb, who were both still knocked out. Were they alive? Sure enough both had the faintest rise and fall of their belly to show they were breathing. Relief flooded over me, and changed way to horror as someone approached.

_That must be Doofenshmirtz;_ I thought as a skinny ugly German guy in a lab coat walked closer.

"Why hello child, glad to see you are awake." The German guy spoke in a high squeaky voice.

"Great, now can you let us out?" I asked. "Why did you even take us? Who are you?"

"I am Heinz Doofenshmirtz, I captured you so my nemesis will come by, try to save you, but won't because he or she cannot!" Doof says as he goes into an evil laugh.

"Who is your nemesis? You do not seem that evil. All of these inventions are not very good and could never work to take over the world." I informed in.

"Shut up!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. I flinched at that. "You know **nothing** little boy. Get used to it. You are worthless, you cannot build a thing, and you cannot seem to protect your friends and family very well now is I right? I could have just taken you little boy but you did nothing to get your black haired friend or your stepbrother out of the way. You just let them get taken along with you. You are not that loyal or smart now are you?"

I was close to tears at that. I hated being yelled at, and what he said was partly true. I had nothing to say in my defence, and I am ashamed in myself for not doing anything.

Ferb's POV

I opened my eyes to see a guy in a lab coat, talking with Phineas. I stayed there for a moment, too tired to move until I heard the guy in the lab coat starting to yell at Phineas.

"Shut up!" The guy yelled. I was shocked at the level of anger in his voice. "You know **nothing** little boy. Get used to it. You are worthless, you cannot build a thing, and you cannot seem to protect your friends and family very well now is I right? I could have just taken you little boy but you did nothing to get your black haired friend or your stepbrother out of the way. You just let them get taken along with you. You are not that loyal or smart now are you?"

That made me mad. I clenched my fists and stood up and walk up to Doofenshmirtz, my eyes were blazing with anger. No one talked to my friends or family like that.

"Leave us alone. You would not hurt us if you had the guts."

I almost thought the guy would come in and slap me but he only glared at me for a few seconds before walking away. I sighed in relief then turned to Phineas, who looked stricken with grief.

"You okay?" I asked my younger step brother.

"Yeah, I guess." Phineas replied, he looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks for yelling at him."

"He deserved it he was an f…" I stopped myself when I saw Phineas give me a look.

"No need to say any cussing words Ferb." Phineas informed me.

"Shut up Phineas." I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"Hey guys." A voice sounded from behind us, Isabella had just recovered. I was relived and worried at the same time. I stayed back and watched to see if, who I now guess was Doofenshmirtz, he came back.

At the same time, Phineas was helping Isabella. I did not pay attention to what they said. It was most likely not my business.

Phineas' POV

I helped Isabella up to her feet. She was shaky but she was okay otherwise. She was not hurt, thank goodness.

"You sure you are okay?" I kept asking.

"I am okay. I promise." Isabella kept telling me.

As if on cue, Doof came back, smiling. He grinned at us as he approached. Ferb dropped back to Isabella and I and stood beside us. He looked ready to fight if needed. My anger rose and I got ready to fit if needed as well.

"It was a good plan right? I captured all three of you and I did barley any work." Doof told us.

"What are you talking about?" Ferb demanded.

"Wait, it was you who sent that robot dog, right?" I muttered, really just thinking out loud

Ferb looked even madder, and was looking ready to kill Doof. I did not blame him. I was just as mad too.

"Smart boy. Maybe I did not give you enough credit; you are now only really dumb." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Who are you working with! Why did you capture us?" Ferb demanded.

Before Doofenshmirtz could say anything, a hiss sounded from the entrance. What I saw, almost made me get knocked off my feet.

It was Lily.

** A/N:**

** Told you I would have this chapter up quick. Now you all got to wait for chapter 10. My favorite chapter I think so far. Have fun waiting. **

** I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. So yeah, sorry. Spring break is this week but I am going out of town Thursday. I want to get another story started and I need to update my crossover before I go out of town. So yeah, yay for busyness. **

**Oh yeah, I think I said this but just in case…**

** DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB!!! THE SHOW IS AWESOME AND I CANNOT CREAT E ANYTHING THAT CLEVER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Phineas' POV

I had no idea what to think with Lily just right there. I was happy, worried, and full of relief all at once. Yet she didn't even look at us. She just padded over to Doof with a cold expression on her face.

"Is it really a good idea to give them any information?" Lily asked Doofenshmirtz calmly. She looked so calm and so cold toward me and my friends/step brother. I was so confused.

"I guess not." Dr. D replied after a moment, as if shocked to Lily talking

"If they figure out who your enemy is then you will never fight your nemesis again and no revenge." Lily added.

"True." Dr. D mused.

"All right there you go, not just leave them alone." Lily said sternly.

Dr. D narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care? They are not your real owners. You are my pet, you work for me. You were nothing more than a spy Jo.

"I like Lily better." Lily muttered.

"But Jo is so much easier to remember!" Dr. D said smiling.

"But…" Lily started but was cut off

Doofemshmirtz raised his hand. "Are you arguing with me Jo? Should I show what happens when you argue with me again?"

"Uh… uh…" Lily stammered.

"That is what I thought." Dr. D said walking away. "Have fun Lily, tell your so called friends about how you betrayed them. Just remember what I said about most humans."

With that the evil doctor left. Leaving my friends and I and Lily, or whoever she was alone. I had no idea what to say.

"Lily, what does he mean?" I choked out the words. "You are working for him?" I demanded.

Lily blinked a few tears away but nodded. "Yes but I can explain…"

"So what, you just lead the crazy doctor to us? You lead the dog to us?" Ferb demanded from beside me.

"I had no idea about the robot dog! I swear!" Lily cried.

"Why should we trust you?" I demanded, clenching my fist. I felt betrayed, hurt. I did not even want at look at Lily. "Give me one good reason why should listen to a word you should say. We helped you, we took you in, we feed you, you were happy as far as I could tell, why would you betray us!" I screamed louder than needed.

"Phineas calm down…" Isabella began trying to calm me but I ignored her. I was too steamed up to listen. Ferb looked just as upset.

"Phineas, Ferb, just… listen, please! Please! Just give me a chance…."

"We gave you a chance _Jo._" Ferb growled. His normally emotionless face was turned angry and full of sneer. I could not blame him. "No leave us be."

Lily's POV

I knew this was coming, I knew it all along. I knew it in my heart from the day I meet them. I never thought I would actually get close to Phineas or Ferb but I cared for them as a pet owner relationship. They were so nice, and I blew it. I just totally blew it. Warm tears rolled down my face. Could cats cry? I did not know, I could, then again was I really a normal cat? I could talk. I backed away. _Phineas and Ferb… I am so sorry. _I just wish I could explain. I turned around about ready to leave when I heard Ferb called me back.

"Lily, wait." At first, I was hopeful. Would they let me explain? I turned back around with a confused look.

"I saw you with Perry when we were flown away. Is he okay? You did just leave him. You did not hurt him too?" Ferb demanded. Phineas looked at me with a questioning look.

I flinched.

"I… I have no idea."

My mind flashed back to right after Phineas, Ferb and Isabella had been captured.

Flashback (Lily's POV)

"This is my fault anyway Lily." Perry told me.

"How!" I demanded.

"A pet's responsibility, no matter of his or her past, should be loyal to their owner. They need to focus on the now, not the past." Perry told me.

I paused; a few tears sparkled in my eyes.

"I know you are right Perry and I am sorry for this. I really am." At that I pulled out a can of sleeping gas and rolled it to Perry before springing away as fast as I could. I heard Perry behind me, screaming my name only to be replaced by the silence of sleep. I felt so guilty but I kept running to Dr. D's headquarters. He was my master.

End of Flash back (Still Lily's POV)

"He is fine." I told them. Yet in my heart I knew I had lost everything by choosing this. I had chosen the path of evil and I had lost everyone on the side I left. My friends, my new family… Tears flowed down my cheek now. I looked up at Phineas and Ferb before running away and collapsing in a bed that Dr. D gave to me. I did not know how things could get any worse.

Isabella's POV

I had to feel sorry for Lily a little bit, I mean I guess she did this all because she had too. But nothing made sense. Why would Lily do this? I mean, I knew I disliked her and all for taking away Phineas from me but I never took her for doing this. Isabella narrowed her eyes. _Something is up… I just do not know what…_

Isabella watched Phineas and Ferb lay down away from each other and sleep. They looked so angry and broken. I could not blame them. In their eyes, there trust had been misused and mistreated. But still, something kept nagging me that something was not right. Nothing added up.

I flinched as I saw the shadowy figure of Dr. D. I walked away only to realized he was going over to Lily.

"Hey Jo." I heard him greet.

"Hey." Lily sobbed. I had never heard such a heartbroken greeting.

"Oh, stop it. You remember what I said about humans? I am truly the only friend you ever had. You know it, as soon as you stopped being a kitten. Phineas and Ferb would have thrown you away. Must I tell you again?" Dr. D asked.

Isabella blinked, why did Dr. D make this sound like he made Lily believe all humans are bad?

** A/N**

** Thanks for the newest review. I just more people would review, it would sure make me write faster. :/**

** Anyone, did anyone follow what happened in this chapter? Now you get why this story is called Friend or Foe, yes? Is Lily a friend or a foe? Hard to say is it not? She was working for Doof but she does care. Why does she hate humans so much? Wait until chapter 11. I suspect a longer chapter is in order for that chapter. I hope to get it up by Monday (Day off) but unlikely.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Isabella's POV

I just sat there and watched. I looked behind me briefly to see that Phineas had his eyes open, he seemed to be listening as well, as if he was really curious to what was happening. I smiled slightly, Phineas was too curious for his own good. Ferb was turned away from the door where the scene was unfolding, but he was not asleep, I could tell.

I turned my attention back to Lily and Doof. I just wanted answers. I never did like Lily, and I am sure I still do not like her. But… she deserves a chance to explain… right?

Perry's POV

_Uggh… my head…_

I woke up to see I was in the backyard, my head was fuzzy and my vision was blurred. At first, I could not remember what had happened. Then it hit me. I looked around. Blueprints were scattered everywhere but other than that there was no sign of anything that did happen. I sighed; I wish this was all a dream. Maybe it was, but I knew it was not. I closed my struggling to remember each and every detail.

_Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella have been captured. Dr. D is responsible and Lily knocked me out. _The last detail troubled me. Why did Lily knock me out? Was she trying to keep me away? The only thing I could make from this is that Lily was working for Dr. D. But that made no sense either…. I sighed; the only thing I should focus on was getting to Dr. D. I got to me feet and was about to leave when someone else called me back.

"Perry!"

I almost expected it to be Lily. But I knew it was not. It was a bark not a meow. I looked up to see Isabella's dog Pinky hurrying over to me. He was also a secret agent for a different agency. We were, in a way, friends I guess.

"I saw what happened!" Pinky gasped to me, totally out of breath. "I saw lasers shooting down into your backyard then I saw Doofenshimrtz name! I can't believe he attacked your home so openly. Were you hurt? Where is Lily? Is Isabella okay? What about your owners? Oh I wish I would have been here!" Pinky was nice and all but he would ask too many questions at once.

"Doof was able to take Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. I was knocked out by… Lily."

Pinky stared at me like I was crazy. "Lily is nice! The last time you decide she was evil she saved you life."

"I think she is working for Dr. D. Why else would she try to keep me away from Dr. D?"

"Because she wanted to protect you?" Pink offered. I would argue with that but that seem likely as well.

"I guess…" I began.

"We have to go save our owners! And maybe even Lily herself! What if she is in trouble?" Pink told me.

"Okay." I nod. Together we head out to my nemesis building. Our fedora's on. We felt rushed so we hurried along as fast as possible.

When we finally got to the building that my nemesis was at. We ended up climbing up. Going up the elevator was a foolish idea.

"You stay here." I told Pinky. "Once I get the window open, I will let you in. Also if it is a trap, then you can rescue me.

"Gotcha." Pinky whispered back at me as I began to climb. Once up, I kicked open the window and landed on the floor. Pinky followed me in.

"I thought I told you to stay put?" I asked in the form of a question.

"I know." Pinky whispered back. "But, I figured why listen?"

I sighed in slightly amusement, slight anger. "Okay then."

I look back up to see Dr. D and Lily talking. Lily looked like she had been crying but Dr. D was not threatening her at all! In fact they were talking like friends! That made me so angry. I was amazed I did not leap out there and strangle Lily right then and there. But I knew to stay put and just clench my teeth while imagining Lily living a miserable life.

I was about to realize how much Lily had been through though. Next to me, Pinky looked so betrayed. I could not blame him. After all, he trusted Lily and stuck up for her right? Just to know that she lied the whole time? I sighed.

Lily's POV

"You remember how humans treated both of us right?" Dr. D asked me.

"Yes." I told him sadly.

"Good, oh I need to go check on something." I guessed it was Phineas and Ferb and Isabella but I did not care anymore. I watched my master leave before flopping back into my bed. I was instantly woken up by the movement of a blue-green color.

"Perry?" I whispered quietly.

Then I was slammed into by a flow blown attack. A hand was clamped over my mouth to prevent from screaming. I struggled slightly for awhile before calming down and laying there while Perry pinned me.

I flinched at the anger in his eyes. I looked behind him to see Pinky looking at me with betrayal in his own eyes. Still shaking all the same.

Finally Perry spoke to me while nearly strangling me. "You like lying to me or something?" Perry asked me.

"No Perry please let me explain!" I cried. Why won't anyone listen to me! I guess I knew why.

Before I could say anything I heard Dr. D coming back in.

"Now that is done…" I panic and pushed myself up sending Perry away into a hiding place. Pinky looked ready to attack before realizing Dr. D was coming. I motioned toward the hiding place and Pinky ran in. I turned around to face Dr. D

"Where were we?"

"How much we hate humans." I sighed.

"That is right. I had a miserable childhood because of other humans. Humans destroyed your life. Why should you like any of them? Beside, any good normal human would just throw you out in a few weeks. Tell me about your past. Tell me how those humans destroyed your life." Dr. D said.

I growled at him. The memory was all too clear in my mind. I closed my eyes, remembering each detail but saying them out loud.

Flashback (Lily's POV)

"You ready to come out today sweetie?" My mother asked me. She was all white with blue eyes.

"Can I father?" I squeaked to me dad.

"Yes, Lily. Come out. Your brother and sister are waiting." My father told me.

I scrambled to my paws and hurried outside. I pushed my sister to the ground. My brother and sister were much older than me, so they let me win.

"Hey!" My sister laughed at me.

"Hey!" I greeted, as if it was meant as a greeting.

"Let me up!" My sister growled at me.

"Okay." I said letting her up. It was a normal day. Too bad I did not know how bad it would turn out.

I looked up and spotted a few humans at the entrance of the alley way where we lived.

"Hey look! Humans!" I cried to my siblings. My siblings only ran away. I only looked at them confused before running up to humans. I meowed a greeting. I trusted humans. They were nice and gave me food. But these humans were different. They held weird sticks things. I had no idea what they were. I meowed in confusion. Then the stick thing made of metal apparently was place against my shoulder. I began shaking with fear. I watched one of them put their finger on a trigger sort of thing. Afraid for my life I ducked. The thing that came out of the stick things missed me. I heard the humans mutter a few words so foreign to me.

"Stupid! Your gun-shot missed the cat! We need to kill these cats remember?"

I meowed in fear before running away back to my home. I heard the noses of the gun things again. I meet my father at the entrance. He snarled a cuss under his breath.

"They found us. I was so carful… I guess this is what I get." My father glanced at me. "Go with your mother and siblings and run for your life."

Tear rolled down my cheek as my father sprinted out and took the shots like a real cat. But he feel to the ground, bleeding. He was not moving an inch. I knew he was dead.

"Father!" I cried. My brother came out of nowhere and nudges me forward.

"Come on." My brother told me. Before we could move an inch. Another shot was fired. This time at us. My brother shoved me away. I made it through but looked back to see the unmoving body of my brother.

"No!" I cried, this time even harder.

But I did not stop; I meet my mother and my sister at the other side of the alley. Tears were streaming down my face.

My mother nuzzled me softly in comfort before running. My sister and I followed. We made it far before being cornered once again. The gun things pointed at us. I whimpered and cried in fear. Hoping for them to back off. My mother was looking around before she grabbed me roughly by the scruff and threw me into a building's vent. I scrambled to my paws only to see my mom. I had no idea where my sister was but my mom was right there. Smiling.

"Goodbye my dear." My mother whispered to me.

"No! I cannot lose all of you! Mom please!" I cried. I was losing all of my family.

"I love you. We will meet again someday. _All_ of us. I promise." Then I saw my mom eyes grew wide. She let out a gasp of pain before collapsing onto the ground.

"Mom!" I cried.

I heard the humans coming. I backed up a few paces, as far as I could. I heard the humans muttering to each other. I felt tears in my eyes. I emerged when it was dark. The bodies of my family were gone. I had seen my sister's unmoving body as well before. My mom had failed to protect my sister but protected me. I felt so alone. So… so alone. Tears flowed down my face and I cried into my paws.

"Mom! Father! Brother! Sister!" I cried to the sky.

I cried right there for the whole night then I moved on. I just had to stay hidden and food to survive. That was all that mattered. Not family, not friends, just survival.

I hated all humans after that day.

End of Flashback (Lily's POV)

"I hated all humans after that."

"Except me."

"And Phineas and Ferb and his family." I whispered under my breath. "But, yeah."

"See, humans killed your family. I would never do that. I may be evil, but I am misunderstood. No one took me seriously as an evil scientist so I made myself more evil. I created a ray to do that. Smart right? I may be evil, but I am not mean to innocent kittens. Not like other humans. Remember that Lily, always."

Perry's POV

I felt so bad for Lily; her past was so messed up. No wonder she wanted to stay with my family so badly. She was so desperate for a family that cared for her. To lose your family like that… I do not think I could never handle that.

I looked at Pinky for some advice but he still very quiet. Though his own eyes glistened with pity. How could you not feel pity with this story?

Phineas' POV

Maybe I did not give Lily enough of a chance to explain. She had such a rough past. I could not blame her for just going to Doof for a home. I was so sad for her.

Isabella's POV

I hated Lily I will admit freely but that story would bring anyone to tears. How could anyone have the heart to destroy a family like that? Just leaving Lily alone like that. It made me so mad. I was a fireside girl and hated hearing stories like that.

Ferb's POV

I had to feel bad for Lily. Maybe we should have listened to her story.

"We were too hard on her." Phineas muttered out loud. I had to agree with that. Isabella even nodded. I was slightly surprised. Isabella should have been happy for Lily not being in the picture anymore, but she seemed to have an ounce of pity.

"We cannot do anything now." I told them. "We might as well wait until Lily gets a chance to talk with again. Then maybe if we can forgive we can get out of her with her help. We do not have much of another choice."

Lily's POV

I glanced back at Pinky and Perry. I wonder if they had been paying attention. I guess it did not matter. I did not deserve friends. I was no better than those humans in my past that destroyed my family.

"Oh, hey that reminds me. Where did you get the collar to talk?" Dr. D asks me.

"Oh, Phineas and Ferb built it for me." I told him. I had no idea why he cared.

"Those two can build thing like that?" Dr. D asked, amazed.

"Uh, sure." I responded, getting a little bit afraid of where he was going with this.

"Those two could be useful to me. I just need to motivate them. Maybe that black haired girl it I threaten her they will do my bidding." Dr. D muttered.

I felt my fur bristle as Pinky quietly growled from behind me.

"Forget it! I will not let you." I said getting to my paws.

Dr. D glared at me in surprise. "Are you questioning me?"

"Yes!" I snarled. I was being brave but not smart. The next thing I knew I was beaten by Dr. D.

"No one questions me!" He yowled at me. He finally stopped, leaving me in flown blown pain.

"Now, if you need me. I will be going." Dr. D said to me.

I got to me paws shakily then snarled at him. "You are not worth anything! I will stop you!"

"Try Jo. But you will have no luck, consider yourself lucky that you brought Phineas and Ferb minds to me or else you would be dead by now." Dr. D told me.

My fur bristled. I had made the worst mistake of my life. Just like trusting those humans that day in my old home… I was not about to let everyone I cared about now get killed and or hurt by this. I did not care what happened to me anymore. I just had to clean up this mess I created.

"I will stop you." Lily vowed quietly.

**A/N**

**2,500+ words for this chapter not counting the A/N. Not bad right? Longest chapter yet? A few things now made clear correct?**

**Thanks for the two new reviews. Those pushed me to write this faster. Okay, so yeah I started this back in January but it does not take me a month to update. Just weeks….**

**Anyway, come on. Two updates in one week. Come on, some reward is needed right?**

**Review if you want a faster update. I will finish this story. I promise you! I suspect at most 3 more chapters then an epilogue. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lily's POV

_I will stop you. _I thought in my head with a growl. My eyes blazing with anger, I stalked back over to Pinky and Perry.

"You o..." Perry asked me, but I caught him off.

"Just Fine. Let's go, I know how to rescue your owners. Come on." My own voice was cold. I almost could not recognize it.

Perry's POV

I was sort of, in a way, shocked at how Lily was acting. She was almost like a different cat in some ways. Her voice no longer cheery, just stone cold, like ice. It made me sad slightly.

Lily took me and Pinky to a back room, it was janitors closet. I was instantly suspicious.

"What? You think me and Pinky here are stupid enough to follow you into the closet then get locked in! Then you will lead Dr. D to us to capture us?" I growled at Lily.

Lily just fixed a sad stare on me. "After hearing what you just did, do you really think I would do that?"

I had to admit, it was very unlikely. Lily then padded into the closet and dragged out some Phineas' and Ferb's inventions, along with two other devices that I did not recognized.

"These will help us. This is there ray that will allow you to turn into other things. Rabbit, beaver, cat, or a human teenager. I have two different teenage girl samples. One for each of you too turn into. One of them is Candace while the other is some blonde girl I meet." Lily meowed.

"Candace is in there? Good, I was in her body once so Dr. D knows her looks. But what about talking? How will we speak if we need too?"I asked

"Way ahead of you." Lily meowed. "I had Phineas and Ferb make two of these communicators. There are not as advanced as this collar but it will allow you the tone of voice of anyone record. For you Perry a voice of Candace and for you Pinky, a voice of some random teenage girl.

"Great. But what about Candace later on? Phineas and Ferb will question her later on." Pinky growled.

"I will be recording the fight with this, that way you or Perry can flash it into the real Candace's mind." Lily replied.

"Why did you bring all this?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Memories." Lily whispered. "Just like I have this." Lily rushed into the closet and dragged out a small lump of fur.

"Fur?" Pinky asked.

"Of my family. All of us had a wad of fur to remember each other by, then my father and mother gave me this." I watched as Lily gently tugged on the fur so it opened up to a beautiful object inside. To be honest, I was amazed what I saw.

It was small piece of cloth with a small blue necklace on it.

"I have no idea where my parents got it from, but it is my most prized thing I own. Every night, when I was not living with you Perry, I would wear the necklace. But I hide it no matter where I am. I do not want anyone taking the last piece of my family from me." Lily whispered, her head lowered.

I was silent for a moment. "Look Lily. You are not a bad animal. I can tell. Why did you do this?"

"I did not think any human could be good after those humans took my family away from me!" Lily snarled. Then she calmed herself, her voice just sad. "But then, Dr. D found me. He talked to me about humans and in a way, at the time; I thought he knew what I was going through. I trusted him. But now... I know that I made a huge mistake." Lily raised her gaze to me. "Perry, I am really sorry. When I agreed to this, I never knew what he was planning. I never knew this would happen. I never knew... I never knew that I would want to have owners. Or something else…" Lily sniffed slightly as a tear rolled down her face.

"Look... I can help you somehow..." I offered.

"No." Lily replied quietly, but firmly. "I do not deserve help. I just need to help you get Phineas and Ferb out and need to help Pinky get Isabella out. I owe you two that for lying to you for so long." Lily meowed.

I gave her a sad smiled before nodding. I glanced at Pinky who shaking, but this time in fear, at least, that is what it seemed like.

"Alright, let's go." I said

Phineas' POV

I was fuming mad at this Dr. D person. First he kidnapped us, and then abused Lily, and now, he was threatening Isabella! No one ever even can think about that without me to answer too.

"Phineas?" Isabella spoke up from behind me.

Before I could respond. Doofenshmritz came out of the door and toward our cage.

"So... Phineas and Ferb. You like making things?" Dr. D asked my step brother and me.

I made no response and obviously Ferb was silent.

"Hm... Silent eh? Well I already know the answer. The answer is yes! That collar you built for my cat Jo. Nicely done. I think you could build this right?" Doof said putting a blueprint up to the glass.

Still, I did not speak, along with no one else.

Dr. D took down the blue print, clearly mad. "Look. You can agree to help me or... the girl in pink gets it."

I was confused, Isabella was just beside, and he could not hurt her as long as she was by me right? I was wrong. The cage opened and a huge robot hand reached into the cage and grabbed Isabella. Neither I nor Ferb could help Isabella as she lifted from the hand and put into the hands of a huge robot.

"So ready to help?" Dr. D said smoothly.

"Isabella!" I cried.

"Phineas! Help!" Isabella cried

"Shut up little girl! Evil Norm, squeeze her, make her unable to breathe."

The robot followed orders and tighten his grip. I watched in horror as Isabella began gasping for air, unable to get any as her lungs were closed off. She was, literally being curshed alive

"Stop please!" I cried, tears following down my face.

"Let her go!" Ferb growled from behind me.

"If you agree to help sure." Dr. D said

Ferb and I exchanged a quick glance then nodded. We had no choice.

"Alright we will help." I muttered

Lily's POV

"There, remember, this will wear off in about an hour so make sure you are back home by that time but make sure no one sees you other then Phineas, Ferb and Isabella." I told them, finishing zapping up the two agents.

"Thanks." Perry said to me.

I sighed quietly, I did not earn any sort of thanks. I was about to respond when a cry interrupted me. It was Phineas and Isabella!

"Phineas!" I cried hurrying away. I was slightly aware of Pinky and Perry stuffing the inventions in the closet before hurrying after me in there new teenager form. The only thing I had with me was my necklace, where the communicator of the collar now was. I had stuffed it in there when I got the chance. Now, I will always have my family by my side. I need them, especially right now.

I skidded to halt behind the cover of some boxes right as Perry and Pinky fell in behind me. I stared in shock as Norm was strangling Isabella and Phineas and Ferb fought to reach her, but with no luck.

We had to act now, or else it would too late.

**A/N**

**Unsure about this chapter. I wrote it in a hurry because I needed to update.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lily's POV

I looked at Perry and nodded. I was ready to do my part. I sat down on the floor and grasped my necklace with my paw, gently of course. I closed my eyes for a moment. _I will not let this happen again. Let those I care about get hurt by humans. I fled last time; I was too afraid last time. But not anymore, no, I have to help. Mom, give me strength, just like you did when you saved me._

I then opened my eyes and hissed.

"We have to act now!"

"Okay." Perry nodded. It was a little creepy seeing Candace's body right there and her voice. If I did not know what I did to them, I would have thought Perry was Candace and Pinky was some random teenager. _Let's hope I am not the only one fooled by this._ I thought.

Perry's POV

I looked at Lily for a minute before looking back over at the scene. My eyes stretched wider at what I saw.

"So here are your tools, and a timer set to 10:00 minutes, and here is the robot just outside your cage holding your girlfriend. Just remember, you have 10:00 minutes or else, she will lose a lung or two." Dr. D said with an evil smile.

"Your evil." Phineas growled.

"That is the point little boy! WHAHAHA!" Dr. D laughed a fairly good evil laugh. I know it is a stupid thing to notice at a time like this, but all of sudden, he had a good evil laugh.

"Go!" Lily hissed at me. I nodded. Then Pinky and I launched ourselves into battle. We kicked, punched, smashed, and thrashed that big bucket of bolts that held Isabella. We did not lighten up our attack until that robot was on the ground and the unconscious Isabella was safely in Pinky's human teenage arms.

"Candace!"

At first I was confused, what was Candace doing here? Then it hit me, and I felt even more stupid. _I am Candace_.

"Candace! What are you doing here?" Phineas called to me.

Before I could speak, Dr. D spoke up.

"Shut up little boy! Who Can…? Wait… I know you; it is Perry the teenage girl!" Dr. D screamed.

I cringed slightly. I had completely forgotten the time me and Candace had switched bodies. Of course Dr. D would remember! I exchanged a panic glance with Pinky. We were both thinking the same thing.

Before anyone could say anything, Lily stepped in, once again saving my tail.

"Don't you know her? It is _Candace_ the teenage girl and her uh… best friend side." Lily paused, hearing a growl from Pinky. I guessed he did not want to be the sidekick. "I mean best friend side of… life. As in they are agent partners and must keep their life secret from others…" Lily meowed flicking a warning glance at me and Pinky. Nice save Lily, but I pushed that away. Focusing on the glare Lily was giving us, her gaze seemed to be willing us to speak.

"That is right. Call me Candace." I growled.

"And call me Britney" Pinky growled.

Ferb's POV

I stood there beside Phineas, watching what was going on in front of us. I could not believe it. My own step sister was a secret agent! That was so unbelievable! To be honest… I did not completely believe it. Yet, there was proof right before me. Yet, I was suspicious. Why did Doofenshrimtz say, 'Perry the teenage girl?' Something was up, that was clear. But I knew not to dwell on it. I pushed it out of my mind and focused on what was happening outside of the cage I was imprisoned in.

"So Lily. Care to enlighten me on why you know so much about this, or better yet. Why these two are in my building and not in chains?" Dr. D asked. His voice smooth as ice.

"I let them in." Lily growled. "I figured this would be the best way to stop you. I am through with you. I rather live on the streets then follow a jerk like you!"

"I do not like being betrayed Lily. Once I defeat these two human teenagers, I will make sure to deal with you personally." Dr. D growled.

"You can try!" I heard Candace scream stepping in front of Lily. The two glanced at each other. A look I could not read passed between them before Candace launched herself into action. Dr. D and Candace were throwing punches, kicks, and pushing each other around.

"Attack robot!" I heard Dr. D scream.

I then watched as Isabella was gently set down next to Lily before Britney launched herself into action.

There was so much going through my mind, yet, I knew all along, we should try to get ourselves out of this mind, yet we were powerless to do so.

Lily's POV

I was afraid; I knew I would get myself killed because of this. But I could not chicken out now; I had to save my former friends. People I still cared about, but hated me. Just like my family must have hated me for getting them all killed. _I was too afraid to help last time, to weak, but no, not again._ I growled and gently grabbed Isabella by her collar, dragging her into a safe hiding place. I still did not like Isabella, but I needed to save her along with Phineas and Ferb. Taking one last check at the invention, that would record the scene so it could be zapped into others mind later to make sure, it was still operational; I snuck over to Phineas' and Ferb's cage. I avoid the fighting with expert skills.

Once at the cage, I looked at Phineas and Ferb with sad eyes. They would never forgive me.

"I know you hate me." I whispered sadly. "I do not deserve your kindness. But, you have to get out of here. Candace and Britney can battle, but only I can get you out of here. I know you cannot trust your life with me, but do you have another option?"

Both boys were silent for a moment. I was afraid they would refuse my help. That would make my job almost impossible.

"Fine." Phineas said

I looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"We did not give you enough of a chance to explain yourself Lily. We heard your story about your past." I saw Phineas gaze rest on my necklace. "Your mom sounded like a wonderful cat."

"Besides, it is not like it was your fault you stumbled upon a crazy doctor." Ferb stated.

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah." Then I leaped up onto the top of the cage and turned off the electric shock around the cage. Then I was able to unlock it and jump inside. I then step up the wooden box that Dr. D's robot threw into the cage so that the brothers could climb out. I then jumped out of the cage and waited for Phineas and Ferb to climb out. Once both were out we hurried away from the cage.

"Sweet fr…!" Phineas began then I slapped my tail over his mouth.

"Shut up!" I hissed quietly. "We need to stay quiet, or else we will be quiet." I smiled slightly in amusement. "I know that will be challenge for you Phineas…"

"Shut up Lily." Phineas growled at me.

I nodded then hurried along to where I left Isabella.

"Phineas! Ferb!" I leaped to the side so the friends could hug and could become reacquainted. I smiled slightly. Then flicked my tail.

"Come on." The four of us then hurried away through the door and to the elevator.

"Go down to the bottom floor. Then leave the building than run home. Do not look back. Candace and Britney will be fine. I promise."

"What about you?" Phineas asked.

I sighed sadly. "I do not know. We will just have to see."

"Good luck Lily." Ferb muttered to me.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Thanks for taking care of me. I will hopefully see you guys around again.

The three exchanged glances. "Yeah."

I watched the three friends hurry to the elevator. Phineas pressed the button. Right before the door opened, I remembered something.

"Wait! Isabella!" I called.

Isabella turned to me, clearly suspicious.

"Good luck with Phineas." I winked. "You two love birds."

Isabella blushes, but I saw her smile. "Thanks Lily."

I nodded, and then all of us froze in our place. A scream sounded through the whole building.

"That was Candace!" Phineas screamed in alarm.

"Get home!" I growled at Phineas. "I will deal with this. I promised you Candace and Britney would get home alive, I still intend that to happen. I also plan to do it while making sure you three are okay and not hurt."

The three hesitated then nodded.

"Good bye Lily." Phineas whispered.

"Good bye Phineas, Ferb, Isabella. Hopefully our paths will cross again at a brighter time." I whispered before hurrying away. I did not dare think about what would happen if Perry was dead.

**A/N**

**Suspense! I hate ending chapters like this but hey, whatever.**

**I know you will hate me for this, but guess what? I have the last chapter and epilogue all typed up. I will post them when I finish editing them and uh… once I am sure people want an update. (Hint: Review. ;))**


	14. Chapter 14

Perry's POV

It was much harder fighting in a teenage girl's body when you are a male animal. In some ways, it was wrong. I mean… well no need to think more on that.

It was hard to fight without my tail, and this time I had no purse! Pinky did for some reason. No idea where he got it though.

I shook my head side to side and glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Lily leading Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella out of the room and to the elevator. _Good, my owners are safe._ I thought, blocking yet another punch from Dr. D. He was madly trying to hit me across the face but I dodge him ever so easily. His punches were still girly as ever.

I felt slightly bad for Pinky. Norm, especially since Doofenshrimtz upgraded him, could pack a powerful punch. So far though, Pinky was able to dodge neatly out of the way and land a few kicks himself. Sadly though, even the fast pack punches of a small dog, currently a teenager, like Pinky, were no match for a rock hard metal body of Norm.

All of a sudden, I was struggling under the weight of a new force. I looked up to see Dr. D on top of me, pinning me there where I was. I was terrified beyond measure.

"Admit it, Candace or Perry, or whoever you are! Admit it to your little owners, if I cannot get anything from this scheme then at least I get the satisfaction of knowing you will be miserable. Knowing that you caused your host family to become separated and you will be relocated." Dr. D spat.

I flinched slightly in fear. Would Dr. D really try doing that? Even if I stopped him this time, he won't stop. He will just keep trying, getting more evil each time.

I did not show the slightest bit of fear. "Yep, it is me. Perry. Just wearing a collar. But who is here to listen other then Pinky and Norm?" I asked.

Dr. D gave me a confused look. He then looked up at the cage then at Norm. He saw no Phineas, Ferb, or Isabella. His face turned a bright plastic red. He glared down at me with pure hatred.

"I HATE LOSING! CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Dr. D screamed in my ear. Pounding against my ear drum but not loud enough for anyone outside of the room to hear most likely.

I smiled smugly up at my nemesis. I had won, soon he would release me and I would be heading home. _Perfect timing._ I thought, realizing that my arms were platypus again. I looked over, while still being pinned, at Pinky. He was once again a shaky little dog. I then looked back at Dr. D, patiently waiting for him to let me go.

But he had no mind to do that I began to realize. He raised a hand above me and brought it down across my face.

"I need to take my rage out somehow!" He growled at me.

I screamed in pain. He could hit very good when he was mad. I wonder how in the world Lily could take this. I was dimly aware of Pinky trying to scramble over to me to help but was stopped by Norm. I kept screeching in pain. I was ready to help when a flash of grey, followed by a flash of green. Another flash of grey along with a scream and a voice before I blacked out.

Lily's POV

I pelted back as fast as I could to the room. I slipped into the room unnoticed, I spotted Perry at once. My fur began to bristle with rage. _Dr. D can hit me, but hitting my friends is going too far!_ I blinked slightly, was I really consider a friend by anyone any one anymore? I sighed sadly. Of course not! I would never have friends again at this. I was double crossing everywhere I stepped! At least it felt like that… I closed my eyes, a tear beginning to fall. _I cannot do this!_

_Save your friends Lily dear._

"Mom? Is that you?" I whispered, almost thinking I was crazy

_ Yes, I am still with you. We all are._

_ Hey Sis!_

_ What's up?_

_ How is my little girl?_

"Sister! Brother! Father!" I whispered. Good thing no one was paying any mind to me.

_Stop talking to us and save your friends! Use that ray Dr. D has!_

"Which ray? No ray I know of in this lab can help me right now. None of them work right. Or do not work at all."

_I am sure you can fix his evil ray to help you. _

"How will that help?" I asked tipping me to one side.

_You have been hanging out with true inventers, I am sure you picked a few skills from them._

"But… I do not think I have the skills to…" I began but was cut off by a sudden flash of grey, all of sudden the shapes of my family were all around me. They were clear and transparent, but I could recognize them all.

_You are the smartest kitten I know Lily. My dear, I am so proud of you._

"But…"

_Do not cut off your mother Lily. Listen to me; change his evil ray into a good inator. It is almost complete in that direction. It just needs the right paw to finish it. Lily, zap Doofenshrimts, he will still be evil, just... a pity evil scientist, just like how he should be. You can do it my dear. I know you can._

I sat there, taking in the sight of my family. I smiled. They were still truly by my side now, and always would be. _I will never be alone_. I thought. I stood up and padded over to my mom.

"I will not fail you." I promised a confident smile on my face.

_That is my baby girl._

My mother then rasped her tounge across my ears. It was so gentle, so loving. It reminded me of my days as a kitten curled at my mother's side.

_Now go, remember, we are always here._

I gasped suddenly realizing that I had been asleep or what I had saw had been in my mind, but it was real right?

_Yes, it was_

I looked around, looking for the thing that spoke, but I know who did. I glared at Dr. D once more. _Hold on Perry._ I glanced over at Pinky to see how he was doing. Struggling, but not getting hit like Perry.

I pelted over to the other rays and jumped on the evil ray. I sniffed over the ray and untwisted the wire command. Using my claws as tools, I redirected the charge of the ray so that it was the opposite charge of what it was now. Hopefully, it would work. Too bad Dr. D never installed reverse buttons anymore!

I closed up the wire thing and aimed it at Doofenshrimtz. Once directly at my target I pushed the button. Then I aimed and fired it at Norm.

There was a scream of pain. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see who had cried out in pain. When I looked up, Perry was on the ground, Pinky was in a fighting position in front of him, Dr. D was looking completely confused and Norm was just smiling.

"I'm Norm." The robot kept on saying.

I padded over to Pinky and Perry and took my spot next to the shaky dog. Glaring at the evil person in front of me. Was he still evil? Or as evil?

"What, ow my head. Hey what happened… hey, oh my gosh it is a cute little kitten! Oh how cute! And… oh great, TWO secret agents. Look buddy, I already have a nemesis. That is him right there! But he does not look good… Perry the platypus, are you okay?" Dr. D asked, sounding concerned.

Perry groaned then sat up, rubbing his head, but he nodded.

"Look I have no scheme that I know of, so you must have stopped me already Perry. So uh… curse you Perry the platypus. Now Norm, time to plan tomorrows scheme.

"Yes sir."

I blinked. _Okay, it worked._ I thought, amazed. I turned to Perry and sat beside him, looking over him worriedly. I knew just as well how hard and painful that Dr. D could hit.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

"I will be fine. Let's go fine." Perry muttered.

"What about you Pinky?" I asked, turning to the dog.

"I will be fine. I am in good shape compared to Perry here." Pinky replied curtly. I blinked sadly Pinky would always be mad at me for the rest of my life most likely.

"I told you I am fine!" Perry growled. "I did not have to take that more than once. How many times did you have to that Lil?"

_Lil?_ I frowned, that was one name I hated to be called, but for some reason, I could not get myself mad about it anymore.

"Uh… never counted, let's get out of here though before Dr. D remembers me." I meowed quickly, hurrying away.

Perry's POV

It was over finally. My life would go back to its normal self right? But there was one problem, Lily.

As much as she did double cross me, I had to admit, Lily did some things worth redemption. Plus mixed with her past, I guess she earned a break. She earned it. She even maybe even won my trust. But in reality, Phineas and Ferb probably did not trust her again, at least not yet. After all, in their eyes, a trusted pet abandon and betrayed them.

I hardly realized we were back at me and… no just my place. I frowned slightly. As much as I hate to admit it, I was going to miss having a second pet around the house. Seeing a more active pet with my owners was nice. Plus with Lily around, it made my job as an agent so much easier. She would always cover for me. But that was all over, she would have to live on the streets again, fend for herself. Never again be an agent. She was, in a way, a nobody. _No! She is better than that! It is not her fault she meet the wrong people at the wrong time! It is not her fault! Give her another chance!_

I had no idea who I was arguing with. In fact, I had no idea who I could argue with to change this cruel fate. I mean what can you do, argue with fate?

I turned to Lily. She looked at my house sadly; all the depression in the world was packed into her once bright eyes. She looked so depressed; it was almost too much to look at.

_I have to help. _I thought, but what could I do. I had to do something though.

"I had better go. Isabella will probably be wondering where I am. Perry, see you around. Lily, good luck." Pinky said before shaking off the collar that allowed him to talk. Then he dipped his head and ran off.

I watched him go then a new sight caught my eye. There were new people down the street. New people. I glanced at Lily. What now?

"I had better leave you. You have a family to get to. I might as well find a place to sleep tonight." Lily meowed sadly, walking away.

"Wait Lily!" I called hurrying to catch her. She glanced back at me with a confused look.

"Yes?" Lily meowed.

"Would you be willing to have owners who _want _a cat like you? I am sure others would like you." I asked.

"Who would want a talking cat?" Lily asked.

"Just keep the talking to a zero level and we will be fine." I said, smiling.

Lily blinked than smiled. "Deal."

I nodded then lead the way to where the people where moving into. I looked at the people, concentrating on their words.

"Mommy! I really miss Fuzzy." Sniffed a young girl. The mother turned to her daughter and smiled sympathetically.

"I know. Don't worry, we will find you a new kitten. The problem was, Fuzzy was not ours, and we could not take her with us." The mother explained.

"How can we find a lost kitten like Fuzzy?" The child whinnied. She looked about 8 years old. I glanced over at Lily then smiled. _Lily is perfect for them._ I thought.

"Look." I whispered at Lily, pointing at the family. Lily poked her head through to look. She smiled slightly.

"The kid seems cute." Lily meowed.

"Come on, they want a stray kitten. Act like one!" I encourage.

"But… I am a stray kitten…" Lily meowed.

"Yes, but you need to act like one too!" I reminded. "Now go get them Lily."

Lily looked over at me for a minute before taking a few steps closer to me and licking my cheek gently. Her eyes full of happiness and gratitude.

"Thank you Perry. I cannot ever thank you enough. I mean, you did this for me and I have not been a good friend at all." Lily meowed, looking away.

"That may be true, but you sure made up for it. You are a great friend however." I said my eyes soft.

Lily looked over at the new humans then turned back to me.

"Take care of Phineas and Ferb for me will you?" Lily meowed. "Keep them out of trouble?"

"Well, when you have Phineas and Ferb for owners, that is something not realistic." I reminded her.

"Right." Lily giggled. She then let her face fall into a serious smile. "Good bye Perry."

Lily turned then leaped through the bushes, she let herself mew pitifully. Getting the humans attention. The humans turned to her and instantly, they fell in love. Her small size and pitifulness won them over.

"A stray!" The little kid exclaimed.

"Yes dear, but what about this necklace…" I flinched slightly. "Oh well, must be something special to her."

I sighed in silent relief as she was taken inside the house. I spotted a final smile from Lily before she sprang down and circled her new owners. Meowing happily.

As I watched her head inside that house, I would never think that there was a kitten happier then Lily was right now. I smiled. _I am sure going to miss her. _I thought slipping off my own collar and leaving it in the bush. Lily would find it later. I then turned and walked back to my own house and walked into the house only to see Phineas and ferb on the couch, watching TV like nothing happened. Once Candace got home, I would zap the memories Lily got and would zap them into Candace's mind.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said to me.

I chattered a reply in my mindless pet form. Yet on the inside, there was a feeling of true calmness. Finally, things were back to normal.

** A/N**

** Hooray! Lily finally has an owner. Just the epilogue left to read ladies and gentleman!**

** Yes, I know I said I had this typed. But guess what? My internet went out for a week then I did not like how this chapter was originally so I retyped to whole thing. Plus homework and school. Thank goodness school is almost over!**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Phineas' POV

"So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" I asked my older step brother as we sat under the tree in the back yard. It was a normal thing. In just a week, they would be back in school. _Wow, summer went by quick._ I thought about what happened over the summer. _Let's see, got a new pet, got betrayed by the pet, got abducted by a crazed doctor, learned that my sister was fighting a crazed person, and well… other than that, it was normal._

I smiled as I remember what happened that day. Candace did not talk to us about it until about 2 hours later. _At least Lily kept her promise. _I thought. Candace had been fine, and according to her, Lily was fine. _I hope so, I mean she did betray us, but she had her reason right?_

I sighed, I found myself missing Lily more and more each day. Even Isabella seemed to be missing the little kitten. _Isabella…_ I found my smile growing. Maybe I should not be afraid of my feelings toward Isabella. She seemed to like me right? _I will talk to her about soon._ I decide.

My mind drifted back to Lily. _Where is she now? Is she safe?_

"Hey Ferb, Do you think Lily is okay? Wherever she is?" I paused for a second. "Not that I care that much, it is just, you know curious."

Ferb glanced at me and studied me for a second before saying. "You miss her don't you?"

"No… I mean…" I stuttered.

"It is okay, I miss her too. " Ferb told me.

"Yeah." I sighed.

Just then, an apple fell from the tree and landed on my head.

"Ow." I said, rubbing the top of my head. I glanced over at Ferb to see a flower on his head.

"Uh… bro? Flower on the head." I told Ferb.

Ferb looked up and gently grasped the flower in his hand and studied the flower.

"It is a Lily. Wonder how it got here." Ferb muttered.

"How about look above you." A voice called from above us. I looked up to see the grey shape of Lily.

"Lily?" I called. The cat simply nodded.

"Thanks you two. I owe you." She blinked at us then added. "See you guys around."

Before either of us could say anything, Lily sprang away and toward the sidewalk and ran down the pathway. Ferb and I exchanged a glance before peering over the fence to follow her through our eyes. I smiled at what I saw.

I spot a young girl who ran up with glee to Lily and began speaking to her in a caring voice. She then began stroking Lily while she seemed to purr lovingly and softly. Her eyes were two pools of happiness.

I grinned at my brother and we went to sit down under the tree. I exchanged a look of satisfaction with my brother. Lily was happy and out of our lives. Things could finally go back to normal.

**A/N**

**Tada! The ending of the story. What did you all think? Be brutal. XD**

**Okay so the sequel will be called Broken Family unless I can come up with a better title before then. Just wait to see till later. I hope to get it up this weekend but… no promises. I cannot make promises with these stories. **


End file.
